Contra Viento y Marea
by chicasagacrepusculo
Summary: El dia de su cumpleaños sus padres mueren ella se ha quedado sólo con sus primos ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con un hermoso joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes como esmeralda? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Sola

******Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**Sola**

Hoy sería un día especial, el mejor de mi vida para ser exactos. Por la simple razón de que después de tanta espera hoy cumplía 17 años, ya tenía la edad suficiente para viajar por mi cuenta y me costaba mucho creerlo.

Y lo mejor de todo era que dentro de un mes me podría irme a Forks, un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington cuyo cielo siempre permanece nublado. En este insignificante pueblo llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de Estados Unidos.

Me mudaba a este pueblo por la comodidad de mi madre. Su esposo Phill era jugador de béisbol y por fin esté año había entrado a las ligas mayores, por ende tenían que viajar demasiado y mi madre no quería dejarme sola en una casa tan grande y con tantos peligros. Así que por eso me decidí a ir a ese pueblecillo, en el que tenía una casa abandona por 10 años. Aproximadamente ese era el tiempo que tenía mi padre, Charlie, de haber muerto y en el que yo no pisaba ese lugar.

Los únicos temores que tenía en ese lugar eran tres; el primero, tendría que limpiar la suciedad de una casa que ha estado abandonada por 10 años, el segundo, el problema de encontrar un trabajo en Forks no quería tener que pedirle dinero a mi madre y el tercero, encontrarme otra vez con…

El sonido del teléfono me hiso sacarme de mis ensoñaciones. Me apresuré a contestar, tal vez era mi madre para preguntarme algo.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Me podría comunicar con la señorita Isabella Swan, por favor?— Hablo una voz demasiado sería y formal para mi gusto.

— ¿Relacionado con que asunto?—No quería tener que lidiar con vendedores o algo por el estilo.

—Le hablamos del hospital Angels—Dijo la chica en el teléfono—Es relacionado a sus padres.

—Ella habla ¿Qué le paso a mis padres?—El temor invadió todo mi cuerpo.

—Bueno señorita Swan, siento informarle que hace poco su madre y su padrastro tuvieron un accidente y desafortunadamente acaban de fallecer.

¿Qué mamá y Phil muertos? No, no, no esto no podía ser cierto, seguramente se debía tratar de un error, un grandísimo error. No puede decir nada sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que me impedía articular todo tipo de palabras

— ¿Señorita? ¿Está ahí? ¿Está bien? ¿Señorita?-La voz de la enfermera sonaba bastante preocupada.

—Si…yo…yo estoy bien—dije tartamudeando por el pánico, mi vida acababa de ser destruida en ese mismo momento—yo… yo… voy para haya—dije antes de partir rumbo al hospital.

Mientras esperaba el taxi me hundí en mis pensamientos, como hace unos momentos. Sin embargo esta vez no fue para cosas buenas y positivas.

No, la vida no podía ser tan dura conmigo, es que la vida ya no me podía hacer más infeliz de lo que era. Primero había sido lo de Charlie, luego lo de James y ahora lo de mis padres.

Definitivamente ahora si estaba sola en el mundo, bueno con una excepción, los Hale –mis primos- que me visitaban dos veces por semana y con ellos tenía planeado ir a Forks, pero como dije "TENIA". Ahora no sabía si era correcto irme.

Cuando entre a la morgue lo hice con una leve esperanza de que todo esto sólo fuera un error y que mis padres estarían bien, pero entonces entre a aquella pequeña habitación donde se hallaban los cuerpos. Y vi el cuerpo de mi madre con una etiqueta marcando que era el número 13, entonces cualquier esperanza que hubiera pasado por mi mente se desvaneció y en ese preciso momento. Lo supe mi vida había sido destruida para siempre.

**Holas este es el primer capi de contra viento y marea**, **espero que sea de su agrado y que me envíen reviws ** **diciéndome si es buena o si es mala, porque enserio** **no tengo ni idea porque es mi primera historia así que please** **díganme que tal les pareció. Bueno con esto me despido y mañana les traigo el próximo capi.**

**Ya está editado, trataré de actualizar má tengo turno en la mañana y se me facilita más escribir, tengo cientos de historias. **

**Hay un album en mi perfil donde se muestran imagenes de aquí. **

**Los primeros capitulos son cortos por que no aparece Edward, pero después me extenderé un poco más. **


	2. Funeral

******Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**FUNERAL**

Al comprobar que los cuerpos les pertenecían a Phil y a mi madre me pidieron que firmara unos papeles, con estado ausente los firme y partí hacia mi casa. No podían entregármelos a mí así que le di el número de mi tío.

Cuando llegue a esa gran casa sola me vinieron tantos recuerdos en los que mi madre y yo habíamos compartido todo el amor que ella sentía por mí y yo por ella, me sentí tan lastimada, tan dolida. Recuerdo que cuando perdí a mi padre, también perdí la cabeza y fue ella la que, a pesar de también estar sufriendo, me consoló ¿Ahora quien me consolaría?

— ¡¿Por qué?!—Grite en aquel momento de tristeza— ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

Corrí rumbo a mi habitación, con las lágrimas derramándose sobre mis mejillas. Yo no quería seguir más en aquella sala, en la que todos los días me sentaba con mi madre y con Phil a conversar, yo me iría de esté lugar en el que, en estos momentos, me lastimaba tanto.

Recuerdo haberme dormido llorando y abrazando una foto de René.

El sonido de la puerta me despertó por la mañana, cuando mire el reloj de mi buro apenas eran las 7:30 de la mañana ¿quién podría ser a esas horas de la mañana? Si no le había avisado a nadie de la muerte de mi madre y de Phil, ni mucho menos de un funeral.

Cuando llegue a la puerta dude al tocar el picaporte, estar completamente sola me daba un poco de miedo. Me quite todos mis temores y abrí la puerta. Ahí se encontraban mis primos, Rosalie y Jasper Hale.

— ¡Oh Bella, cuanto lo siento!—dijo Rose entre sollozos—Ha sido una perdida terrible, una tragedia.

Mis primos eran hijos de mi tío Richard, primo de Reneé. Él era el importante empresario de los cruceros Hale, debido a eso siempre se la pasaba de viaje y descuidaba bastante a sus hijos. Conforme el tiempo pasaba y mi tío se alejaba, ellos dejaron de buscarlo y se fueron acostumbrando a una vida lujosa y sin familia, excepto mi madre y yo, era como si su padre no existiera .Su madre murió al dar a luz ya que era embarazo de alto riesgo por ser gemelos.

—Lo siento Bella, mis condolencias—dijo Jasper un poco alterado, él era un chico muy reservado con respecto a sus sentimientos, había adquirido esa habilidad como auto defensa. Su hermana era todo lo contrario, ella se enamoraba de un diferente chico cada cinco minutos.

—Sí, gracias—mi voz sonó mal, sonó diferente —Instálense donde siempre, yo hablaré con mi tío para ver cuando le entregan a mi mamá y a Phil. Después ya veré lo del funeral.

En ese momento me sorprendí de la tranquilidad, calma y frialdad con la que emanaba mi voz, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? tenía que seguir ¿no? eso habrían querido ellos, mis padres.

—Bella, cualquier cosa que necesites, cualquiera sólo házmelo saber—dijo Rosalie con un tono de alarmo.

—Sí, gracias, aunque no creo que necesite nada de lo que me puedas dar, pero aun así gracias por preocuparte por mí—dije, pero mi voz transmitía el mismo tono que el anterior.

—Bella, no intentes hacerte la fuerte, puedes desahogarte, necesitas desahogarte, te hará bien—Me dijo Jasper en un modo neutral.

—Sí, puede que necesite desahogarme, pero no lo quiero. Ahora si me disculpan tengo un funeral que preparar.

—Bueno, está bien, nos vamos a instalar en cuanto terminemos te bajamos a ayudar.

—Sí, no importa—y en eso tenía razón no importa, si, no importa mi vida, mi existencia y mucho menos mi felicidad. En pocas palabras ya no importaba nada.

Por el simple hecho que me había quedado sin nada, sin mis padres, sin amor, sin felicidad, sin nada y por mucho que sufriera no podía demostrarlo porque mis primos no me dejarían ir a Forks hasta que estuviera bien. Le marque a mi tío sólo para saber lo que tenía que hacer.

En Forks empezaría una nueva vida saludable, correcta, la empezaría aunque esta no fuera feliz .Se lo había prometido a Reneé, le había prometido que si le llegaba a suceder algo yo seguiría con mi vida y lo haría, pero ¿y si me encontraba con…?

—Listo, ya nos instalamos ¿en qué te ayudamos?—pregunto Rosalie, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Puedes llevarme al hospital? Entregan los cuerpos en una hora.

Al funeral acudieron más personas de las que me imagine y también más de las que conocía. Por su mayoría eran todos conocidos de Phil, la noticia de su trágica muerte junto con su esposa apareció en todos los noticieros y periódicos del país. Al parecer había sido el jugador estrella de la temporada y ya era el favorito para muchos norteamericanos.

Cada momento que pase enfrente de aquellos ataúdes fue como una punzada en mi pobre corazón, en aquel momento no conocía la mejor de las dichas que me pudiera sanar esté dolor, no recuerdo haber sentido un dolor tan grande desde que Charlie murió.

Por esa simple razón me iría de Phoenix a Forks, a terminar mis estudios y continuar con mi vida, _bueno eso ya es un hecho._

Cuando al fin termino el velorio todos nos reunimos en el cementerio Forest Lawn donde por petición de mi madre fueron enterrados juntos.

El ataúd de Phil era de color café como el tronco de un roble con cierto brillo por todas partes, tapizado de blanco con una gran almohada en donde se supone que debía de estar la cabeza y el de mi madre era de un color plateado con las orillas de color dorado aunque en cada una de las líneas que se trazaban eran perfectamente remarcadas de negro, con un tapizado al igual blanco, que en la parte posterior tenia forma de arcoíris, en lo que quedaba del tapizado era como si fuera de encaje, con una pequeña almohada.

Vi los ataúdes por dentro, pero sólo lo hice en la funeraria, por que como ocurrió en el funeral de mi abuelita, cuando mi madre insistió que no entrara a verla y permaneciera afuera .Me dijo que no necesitaba verla en ese estado, que sería mejor recordarla viva y no de esa manera .Por esa simple razón no quería asomarme a los ataúdes por que prefería recordar a mi madre con su dulce sonrisa de cada día con sus pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban al sonreír. Sí, definitivamente eso era mejor.

Cuando por fin se terminó el funeral decidí que era tiempo de hablar con Rose y con Jazz respecto a lo del viaje.

—Chicos, me gustaría hablar con ustedes de un tema importante—Dije en un todo inseguro.

— ¿Si?—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, a veces eran tan sincronizados.

—Bueno quería avisarles que el sábado de la próxima semana me mudare de Phoenix—las manos me sudaban.

— ¿A dónde?—pregunto Rosalie con curiosidad.

—Bueno, pues a Forks.

—Bella, pero Forks nunca te ha gustado, es mala idea—como siempre fue Jasper él que me reprimió—Además ya no te tienes que ir, te ibas por tu mamá.

—Sí, losé, pero es que miren aquí hay muchos recuerdos, y bueno son dolorosos. Por eso me quiero ir y bueno, me voy el sábado por que no quiero retrasarme más en la escuela—dije con un poco de dolor, nunca olvidaría la pérdida de mis padres.

Rose y Jasper intercambiaron miradas entre si y después Rosalie me dijo:

—Bueno, vamos contigo—lo dijo con emoción, no debo corregir, con mucha emoción.

—No, como creen no se preocupen, me las arreglo yo sola, no arruinen sus planes por mí.

No quería que arruinaran sus planes, mucho menos por mí.

—Tranquila de todos modos teníamos planeado ir ¿no? unas cuantas semanas antes no nos afectan.

—De acuerdo, bueno gracias por ir conmigo y por apoyarme en estos momentos—dije con lágrimas brotándome de los ojos.

—Ay, Bella, tu siempre tan melodramática—me dijo rose mientras me abrazaba-anda hay que alistarnos para el viaje

—Si

**¿Qué tal? espero les haya gustado, saben que sus comentarios me inspiran...así que porfavor comenten.**


	3. Mala Suerte

******Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**MALA SUERTE**

Es increíble cuando el dolor te invade el corazón como el tiempo pasa lentamente, muchas veces mi prima tenía que arrastrarme para salir de la cama. La mayor parte del tiempo mantenía mi mente ocupada, hacia los deberes de la casa, hacía y deshacía la maleta una y otra vez, iba al súper por compras que no necesitaba. Mi tío se quedó unos días más después del funeral para arreglar el asunto de mis estudios. No basto una llamada para poderme transferir de escuela, nadie se le negaba a un Hale. Estuvo de acuerdo con nuestro viaje con la condición de que él se hiciera cargo de mis gastos y mobiliario nuevo, sin olvidar que pidió llevarnos servicio a la casa, un ama de llaves y un mayordomo.

Al fin el día esperado había llegado, era sábado y me encontraba en el aeropuerto con Rosalie y Jasper, viajaríamos en primera clase por petición de mi prima mimada. Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 am.

— ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo, Rose?—Le pregunte ya que ella se había encargado de comprar los boletos.

—Salimos a las 12 de la puerta 13—Contesto muy entusiasmada.

— ¿A las 12, Rosalie?— pregunté exaltándome, no era posible que nos hubiera traído temprano.

—Eso fue lo que dije ¿O acaso estás sorda?

— ¿Y me quieres explicar porque estamos aquí tres horas antes?

—Hay Bellita, como si no me conocieras. Vamos a recorrer todo el aeropuerto para hacer las últimas compras y pasaremos a desayunar, no pensarás desayunar en el avión ¿o sí?

No había nada más horrible que me pudiera pasar, tenía el presentimiento de que mi mala suerte, mi torpeza y este aeropuerto no harían muy buena combinación.

Las compras no fueron tan malas después de todo ya que Rosalie sólo se compró unas 10 o 12 cosas, eso no era nada comparado con lo que compro la última vez que la acompañe de compras a Las Vegas, la tuvieron que sacar de una tienda de maquillaje porque penaron que no iba a pagar, fue demasiado gracioso, sus guardaespaldas tuvieron que intervenir.

Cuando por fin nos dio hambre, fuimos a un restaurante que se llamaba "_Nunca Jamás"_ y fue el momento perfecto para que mi mala suerte y mi torpeza aparecieran, tropecé con una silla y fue a dar directamente en la espalda de un señor que estaba tomando jugo, todo el líquido le escurrió por sus ropas. Lo único bueno de la situación fue que no se molestó, al contario soltó grandes carcajadas mientras yo le decía una y otra vez que me disculpara.

Una vez rumbo a tomar el avión tuvimos que correr, estábamos retrasados por culpa de la vanidosa Rosalie Hale. Cuando subí corriendo las escaleras tropecé y rodé por lo que parecieron 20 escalones.

— ¿Bella, estás bien?—Preguntaron Rosalie y Jasper con suma preocupación.

—Yo…estoy…bien—Y al terminar de decir eso me llego un leve olor de óxido y de pronto todo se empezó a ver borroso.

Cuando desperté lo primero que escuche fue la voz de un hombre mayor, supuse que sería el doctor porque llevaba una bata blanca.

— ¿Isabella, se encuentra usted bien?—dijo el doctor mientras tomaba mi temperatura un tu termómetro digital.

—Sí, nada fuera de la común a excepción de un leve dolor en la cabeza, pero seguramente me golpe con algo.

—No me esperaba menos señorita Swan, usted se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza y se la abrió ligeramente.

—Sí, típico de mí— dije en un tono exhausto.

— ¿Por qué lo dice así señorita?—Pregunto el doctor confuso.

—Lo que pasa es que desde pequeña soy muy despistada, no me fijo muy bien donde piso o mis pies a veces no me responden como quiero—dije mientras los colores se me comenzaban a subir al rostro.

—Eso explica todas las contusiones curadas que tiene—Dijo el doctor apuntando algo en una hoja—debería tener más cuidado.

—Sí, lo sé doctor—baje lentamente de la camilla— ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—Por supuesto, su herida sólo fue superficial con unas pastillas de Tylenol bastará—Me entrego una caja llena de tabletas—Los señores Hale se encuentran en la sala de espera.

Debí haberme imaginado que no tomarían el vuelo sin mí o al menos no en esta condición. Cuando salí se encontraban sentados.

— ¿Bella, estas bien?—pregunto Jasper, siempre tan preocupado por mí. Me trataba como el hermano mayor súper protector que no tuve. Se creía mucho mayor que yo y solo nos llevábamos un año.

—Sí, papá—Dije arrastrando las palabras como una típica adolescente regañada.

—Bueno, hormonal adolescente—Dijo Jazz tomándome de los hombros—Ya estás bien, vámonos.

—Sí, tenemos que irnos para arreglar los boletos—Dijo Rose.

—Si Rose, pero esta vez sin compras.

Rose arreglo los boletos para el día siguiente, a las 07:00 am, yo como tenía que ir a recoger mi expediente al hospital los alcanzaría después.

"Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo

Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino

Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho

Y después me despierten tus besos"

Empezó a sonar mi alarma con "Colgando en tus manos" marcando las 05:00am me levante apresurada, para poder bañarme y desayunar algo de fruta.

Cuando salí de la casa Rose y Jasper aún seguían dormidos, así que les deje una nota que decía:

"Rosalie y Jasper:

Hola chicos ya me fui al hospital por mis documentos, les deje panqueques y huevos en la cocina para que desayunen pero si por alguna razón me retraso o no llego, suban al avión sin mi ¿OK? Los alcanzaré en el siguiente vuelo. Bueno ya me voy porque los ronquidos de Jasper están muy fuertes.

BYE

Bella"

Puse la nota en el buró de la recamara de Rose y salí en mi Camaro amarillo rumbo al hospital.

Cuando llegue apenas eran las 06:15am y el doctor aun no llegaba, bueno da la casualidad que el lindo y perfecto doctorcito se dignó a llegar hasta las 06:30am (nótese el sarcasmo).

Cuando salí a la avenida había un tráfico de los mil demonios, apenas iba a mitad del camino y ya eran las 06:50am, presentía que no llegaría.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto eran las 07:30 am y no había rastro alguno de Rose o de Jasper, lo más seguro era que me habían hecho caso y se encontraban en el avión rumbo a Seattle.

—Disculpe, señorita—le dije a una recepcionista.

— ¿Si?

— ¿El vuelo 19 ya salió?—Le dije mientras le enseñaba mi boleto de primera clase.

—Sí, salió hace unos 15 minutos

—Demonios—otra vez había perdido mi vuelo— ¿A qué hora es el siguiente vuelo?

—El próximo vuelo es hasta el viernes, se suspendieron los vuelos esta semana debido a la tormenta que se avecina en Seattle

"We were both young when I first saw you,

I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.

I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air"

Sonó mi celular con uno de mis ringtons favoritos "Love story".

— ¿Bella donde estas, Bella?—Era Rose quien me interrogaba con suma preocupación.

—Rose, tranquila, solo cállate y escúchame—como no me contesto tome su silencio como un si—el doctor se presentó tarde y cuando iba al aeropuerto había un tráfico de los mil demonios, y para cuando llegue ya había partido el avión. Así que fui a preguntarle a la recepcioncita sobre el próximo vuelo y me dijo que salía el viernes en la noche debido a una tormenta en Seattle.

—Oh, entones te vienes el viernes en la noche.

—No Rose, no me quiero quedar sola en la casa y ya no puedo seguir faltando a la escuela. Así que me voy hoy en el coche, pero no le digas nada a Jasper porque si no me va a regañar ¿Ok?—Yo sabía perfectamente que Rose me apoyaría, a ella Jasper también la sobreprotegía más de lo debido.

—Ok yo te cubro, te dejo porque ya viene Jasper, besos—Colgó.

Fui directo al estacionamiento y le hable a John, un amigo que se había a encargar de llevar mi coche a mi casa una vez que me subiera al avión. Le conté todo y quedamos en que las próximas vacaciones las iría a pasar a Forks.

Llevaba 2 horas conduciendo y cuando me pare en una caseta lo ví.

**A quien habrá visto ? ;3 Comenten, sus comentarios me interesan mucho...**


	4. Primer encuentro

******Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**Primer encuentro**

Era como un ángel, su cabello cobrizo, tez blanca, rostro perfecto y ojos verdes como esmeralda, pero así de rápido como lo vi desapareció en un flamante volvo.

Pague la caseta, el hombre misterioso me había dejado tan en las nubes que había dado de más y sin recibir cambio.

Seguí conduciendo y cuando estaba atardeciendo vi un par de luces y a un hombre haciendo señas de ayuda, no le podía ver bien el rostro ya que el sol me lo impedía.

Se veía que llevaba un buen rato ahí, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me aparque enfrente de su auto, aun iba tan en las nubes que no me di cuenta de que su coche era de un particular color plateado.

—Hola—le dije al extraño que estaba volteado al lado contrario de mí, no se había dado cuenta que me había detenido a auxiliarlo.

—Hola—dijo una voz aterciopelada, mientras se volteaba sensualmente.

Entonces reconocí su identidad desconocida, era aquel ángel que había visto en la caseta y aquel que no me podía sacar de la cabeza. Era mucho más guapo viéndolo de cerca_ "__**Joder Bella, es un desconocido, concéntrate".**_

—Edward Cullen—dijo mientras extendía su mano en modo de saludo. Bueno, ahora ya no era tan desconocido **"**_**Joder que te concentres, dios mío que te pasa, Bella"**_

—Bella Swan, mucho gusto—dije mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos.

— ¿Bella?—preguntó extrañado, supuse que había sido por mi nombre.

—Bueno, a decir verdad me llamo Isabella, pero no me gusta que me llamen así por eso Bella, que es el diminutivo.

—Ah, bueno gracias por detenerte, Bella-dijo muy caballerosamente—Nadie quería detenerse.

—Si lo vi, pero ¿qué es lo que le sucede a tu auto?

—Pues la verdad, no lose, pero creo que es la batería.

— ¿Tienes los cables para pasar corriente?—le pregunte, aunque yo tenía unos en mi cajuela.

—No, es que esto nunca me había sucedido—dijo un poco apenado—Mi hermoso auto siempre se porta muy bien.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y no te preocupes por los cable que yo tengo unos en mi cajuela, voy por ellos—le dije mientras iba a mi cajuela para poder sacarlos.

—Espera, yo te ayudo—dijo quitándome los cables que llevaba en la mano— ¿Y a qué se debe que una mujer traiga claves de estos en su carro?—dijo curioso y luego agrego—Sin ofender, pero no es muy normal.

Reí por lo bajo.

—No, no me ofendes, lo que pasa es que mi primo Jasper, es como mi hermano y es muy sobre protector y pues él me pone todo esto, si no fuera por él yo nunca traería saldo en el móvil—dije y ambos reímos.

Hace aproximadamente dos meses salí con en mi antiguo carro a una fiesta con James, sin permiso de mi madre. La fiesta fue un total desastre, me había peleado con James porque él quería tener relaciones y yo no. Lo mande a la mierda dándole una gran patada en sus partes más sensibles y salí corriendo sin antes oírlo gritar que cobraría venganza. Cuando regresé a casa el carro se me paro a mitad de la nada, la batería había estado fallando, no me quedo de otra más que hablarle a Jasper para que fuera por mí. Me regaño por más de una hora pero me cubrió con mi mamá.

Claro no planeaba decirle eso a Edward.

—Bueno, ya conecte los cables, haber arranca.

—Claro—me metí a mi carro y arranque pero no pasaba energía, después de diez intentos más nos dimos por vencidos.

— ¡Rayos, tendré que hablar con el seguro!—saco su celular, lo puso sobre su oído y frunció el ceño— ¡Genial, no tengo señal!

—Toma—le tendí el mío—intenta con el mío.

—Oh, gracias, vas a decir que como molesto—dijo avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema—le dije en tono casual, por él haría cualquier cosa.

—Gracias—tomó mi celular de entre mis manos y marco un numero—bueno…hablaba Edward Cullen…lo que pasa es que mi auto se paró…la batería…si pero no funciono…en la carretera rumbo a Washington…si yo la espero—y colgó—Gracias, me dijeron que mandarían una grúa, pero que yo tenía que buscar transporte.

—Por eso no te preocupes, yo te llevo, ¿a qué parte vas?

— ¿Qué?, no, no, no yo buscare mañana un transporte, no quisiera desviarte de tu camino—me dijo como todo un caballero—Además voy hasta Washington.

—No te preocupes yo también voy a Washington ¿a qué parte vas?—le pregunte.

—A un pueblo llamado Forks, pero no tienes por qué molestarte, ya has hecho mucho por mí—dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, se veía tan lindo.

—Qué casualidad yo voy para allá ¿tú a que vas?—le pregunte curiosa, me encaba la idea de coexistir en el mismo pueblecillo aunque fuera por unos momentos.

—Pues yo vivo ahí y ¿tu?—en sus ojos se podía percibir una chispa de curiosidad y emoción.

—Es que yo me voy a ir a vivir allá, mi papa tenía una casa ahí y mis primos y yo íbamos para allá, pero yo perdí el vuelo y me dijeron que…

—El próximo vuelo salía hasta el viernes en la noche debido a la tormenta en Seattle.

— ¿Cómo lo sabias?—Le pregunte.

—Porque yo también perdí mi vuelo.

—Ah eso lo explica ¿de dónde vienes?

—De colorado y ¿tú?

—De Phoenix—le dije con un poco de dolor en la voz, intente que no se diera cuenta. Intento fallido.

—Oh ¿vivías ahí?—me pregunto.

—Sí, he vivido ahí desde que tenía 5 años.

—Mira, ahí viene la grúa.

**Qué tal una carretera para encontrar a un sexy Cullen? Comenten porfin :3 **


	5. Libro abierto

******Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**Libro abierto**

Cuando llego la grúa se llevó el auto de Edward, el solo saco una maleta de la parte trasera de su auto y juntos nos quedamos viendo como partía la grúa.

—Ohm—me aclare la garganta—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, si no llegaremos muy tarde, sube tu maleta en la parte de atrás del auto—dije en tono amable.

—Gracias, enserio esto debe ser una gran molestia para ti—dijo realmente apenado.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta en lo más mínimo—"_**al contrario bombón"**_joder, no eras tu la que me controlaba **"Sí, pero no lo había vista tan de cerca, así que mejor cállate" **¿por qué yo si tu estas diciendo cosas inapropiadas? "_**pero apoco no está bueno" **_sí, está bien bueno, pero... Oye mira lo que me haces decir—mira así no viajo sola.

—Oh, muchas gracias, si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber ¿ok?—estaba cansada de oír esa palabra de todos, tuve que soportarla en el funeral de personas que ni siquiera conocía.

—Ok.

Cuando arranque el auto hizo un leve rugido.

—Wow, un camaro—dijo con entusiasmo.

—Sí, es increíble.

—Increíble—coincidió conmigo.

—Si quieres nos turnamos para manejarlo.

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto con entusiasmo, yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza—Súper, gracias.

Mientras manejaba nos fuimos conociendo. Ahora yo sabía que se llamaba Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, tenía 17 años. Había nacido en Chicago, pero hace 8 años se había mudado a Forks, era adoptado por Carlisle Cullen y Esme Platt de Cullen, sus padres biológicos murieron y se nombraban Edward Masen y Elizabeth de Masen. Sus padres adoptivos también habían adoptado a otros dos jóvenes, los cuales me dio algo de información, ellos eran: Emmett Cullen con 18 años de edad y cruzaba el último año de secundaria, según Edward era un loco mujeriego y muy bromista, y Alice Cullen, ella tenía 17 años, al igual que nosotros y cursaba también el mismo grado de secundaria y según Edward, Alice era una adicta a las compras.

—No creo que sea tan fanática, no creo que haya hecho tanto.

Edward me había contado que Alice una vez había tacleado a Esme, su madre. Que había sido sin querer por supuesto, pero que había sido por uno de sus arranques de compras.

—Enserio, en verdad, está loca, si nos deja usar la misma ropa dos veces es sumamente raro.

—Wow ya ni mi prima Rosalie, es tan compulsiva—le dije sorprendida.

—Sí, losé, nadie está más loca que Alice. Pero, yo ya he contado demasiado de mí, ahora te toca a ti.

Conversamos sólo un poco sobre mí, le dije que mi padre había muerto hace 8 años, que mi madre hace una semana (me dio sus condolencias), que mi única familia eran los Hale, y que ahora me dirigía a Forks para vivir.

—Finges bien—dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y pose la vista en la carretera.

— ¿Me equivoco?

Trate de ignorarlo.

—Creo que no—murmuro con suficiencia.

— ¿Y?—pregunte irritada.

—No, nada—mustio en voz baja.

Suspire, mirando enfurruñada la carretera.

— ¿Te molesto?—pregunto.

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre solía decirme que era un libro abierto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No, nada de eso me resulta difícil comprenderte.

Apresar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.

—Ah, resulta que comprendes muy bien a las personas—conteste.

—Por lo general, si.—exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

**Les gusto este Edward? Espero que sí, por favor comenten. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.**


	6. Esto sólo me pasa a mí

******Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**¡Esto sólo me pasa a mí!**

Eran colmo las 6:00p.m cuando deje a Edward al volante del auto.

Era demasiado entretenido platicar con él, éramos tan diferentes pero tan parecidos a la vez. Me encantaba platicar con él, no sólo porque tenía unos ojos hermosos, sino porque era tan culto, tan intelectual, con él conversaba de libros como con nadie más, además que su forma de ser era magnifica ya que era tan caballeroso, generoso, humilde, dulce, inteligente, guapo y muy lindo.

Estábamos por la carretera, había pasado aproximadamente una hora de estar conversando, cuando oí una de mis canciones preferidas.

—Claro de luna, es genial.

— ¿Conoces a Debussy?—pregunto un poco sorprendido.

—Sí, mi madre solía poner música clásica—no pude retener la expresión de dolor que cruzo por mi rostro, hablar de ella me deprimía—sólo conozco a mis favoritos.

—También es uno de mis favoritos—dijo ignorando mi expresión de dolor, aunque puedo asegurar que la vio, aun así se lo agradecía no quería soporta otro sermón tipo los que me echaban Rosalie y Jasper.

—Increíble—dije en un tono de asombro.

Esa fue nuestra última palabra dado que queríamos escuchar la canción pacíficamente y en silencio, al terminar esta siguió "Para Elisa" de Beethoven, la estaba oyendo tan tranquilamente y pacíficamente que no me di cuenta cuando me entro un sueño muy pesado y mucho menos cuando caí completamente en las brazos de Morfeo.

—Bella, Bella, despierta—dijo la voz de un ángel. En ese preciso y hermoso momento llegue a pensar que era mi madre y que lo demás había sido un sueño horrible pero hermoso a la vez, sólo por conocer a Edward.

—Cinco minutos más mamá—dije—te prometo que esta vez no llego tarde a la escuela—pero en vez de oír una reprimenda de mi madre oí una pequeña risa y apenas en ese momento me di cuenta de que definitivamente la persona que me había despertado no era mi madre. Así que probablemente no era un sueño y la persona que me despertó era Edward, el cual se reía por mi pequeño error de confundirlo con mi difunta madre.

—Que desilusión, sé que tengo una voz adorable pero me parece que no soy tu madre—dijo soltando otra carcajada, apoco creía que no me había dado cuenta y más porque mi mama estaba muerta (nótese el sarcasmo—pero dejando atrás el buen humor, tenemos un pequeñísimo problema.

—Sí, luego me dices, deja sueño otro ratito con los angelitos—dije en un bostezo.

—Mmm, no creo que eso sea posible, es un serio problema—dijo un poco tenso como si se sintiera… ¿culpable?

—Sí, lo siento ¿Cuál es el problema?—dije adormilada, sí que tenía sueño.

—Este… lo que pasa es…—dijo dudoso, que acaso no sabe que tengo sueño y que me quiero dormir.

— ¿Es?—dije alentándolo a que hablará.

—Es que se ha acabado la gasolina.

—Aha ¿y luego cual es el problema?—espera ¿Había dicho que nos habíamos quedado sin gasolina?— ¡¿Qué?!

—Que no hay gasolina, puff se acabó, ya nomás. La antenita marca cero gasolina, esta en las líneas rojas, entiendes ¿no?—Edward debió ver la expresión de mi rostro porque agrego—y no estoy bromeando, créeme, ya quisiera estar bromeando, pero esto no es una broma ni nada por el estilo.

—Mierda—maldije por lo bajo— ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

—La verdad no losé, ya es demasiado tarde como para caminar hasta la gasolinera, así que yo opino que nos quedemos esta noche en el coche y ya mañana por la madrugada caminemos Asia la gasolinera

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 10 y estamos casi a la mitad del camino—dijo con la voz tensa ¿por qué? no sé, este chico se trae algo entre manos.

— ¡Genial, esto sólo me pasa a mí!—dije golpeándome la frente con la palma de mi mano derecha.

—Tranquila, esto no sólo te pasa a ti—dijo con tono despreocupado.

— ¿A no?—pregunte con mucho sarcasmo y cierta ironía en la voz, quería saber qué tontería me iba a contestar.

—No, también me está pasando a mi-—vaya si pensé que me iba a decir una tontería me equivoque eso era una estupidez. Aunque en cierta forma tenía toda la razón, él estaba compartiendo este momento incómodo y molesto conmigo.

—Oh, sí. Gran ayuda—grité con las manos dando al cielo.

— ¡Oh, vamos Bella, sólo intento hacerte sonreír un poco!—me reí con eso, si supiera que no había necesidad de intentarlo, él con sólo charlar conmigo me hacia sonreír, dudo que hubiera alguna forma en la que no me hiciera sonreír.

—Sí, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que nunca había estado en una situación como esta—al ver su cara de que no me entendía continúe—sí, mira… abandonada en una carretera, a la mitad de la nada, de noche con… pues, con un hombre y que aparte sea desconocido.

"_**Y esté tremendamente bueno, dile eso, dile, dile" **_No le voy a decir eso.

—Oh—fue todo lo que se limitó a decir, después todo volvió a ser silencio.

El incomodo silencio fue terminado por mi celular, que sonaba descontrolado por un poco de atención. Era una llamada.

—Ah… disculpa—dije mirando la pantalla de mi celular para ver quién me llamaba. Ops era Jasper_ mierda me va a matar, hay maldita Rosalie ya le conto todo—_Mi primo.

— ¿Bueno?—conteste dudosamente, mi mano temblaba y me empezaba a sudar la nuca.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Bueno?, esto no tiene nada de bueno, Bella—dijo un Jasper muy, pero muy enojado— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué caiga en un coma nervioso o qué, señorita?

A veces Jasper sonaba igualito a mi madre cuando me iba a alguna fiesta o llegaba tarde gracias las malas influencias de mi primita Rosalie.

—Eso ni siquiera existe exagerado, pero si existiera. No, claro que no Jasper, pero…pero…-dije aun dudosa ya que no creí que a Jasper le agradara mucho la idea de que estaba atrapada en medio de la nada, y mucho menos con un hombre que en vez de parecer un chico parecía un bombón _**"Oh, joder Bella, concéntrate"**_ ¿Vuelves a ser la correcta? _**"No, es sólo que mi propósito es siempre contradecirte".**_

— ¿Pero qué, Bella?— dijo Jasper un poco molesto, bueno a decir verdad no había nada de "poco" en su molestia.

—No, nada-dije esperando que no se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, eso sí que me metería en graves problemas.

—No ¿Cómo que nada? , Bella, suéltalo de una vez –dijo Jasper demasiado molesto y desesperado, era por esas razones por las cuales yo creía que no tenía novia.

—Bueno es que…estaba demasiado dudosa si le decía o no la verdad pero al fin y al cabo se terminaría enterando –es que…me encontré con un chico a la mitad del camino, le ofrecí llevarlo y nos quedamos sin gasolina —dije lo más rápido que me fue posible. Sólo esperaba que él no hubiera entendido.

— ¡¿Qué?!—grito demasiado fuerte así que tuve que apartar un poco el auricular— ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, CUANDO REGRESES ESTARAS EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS Y TE IRAS DE MONJA, NO HABRA NI CELULAR, NI TELEVICION Y MUCHOMENOS SALIDAS POR…-decidí colgar rápidamente el teléfono, ya que nunca me había gustado eso de escuchar por cuánto tiempo estaría castigada bueno y también que aun cuando se trataba de Jasper hablando en persona con una linda y hermosa sonrisa bastaba para que me quitara el castigo.

—Me atrevo a decir que ya ni mi padre me regaña de esa forma tan estricta—dijo Edward un poco sorprendido

—Bah, eso no fue tan duro como cuando me vio abrazando a un amigo, ése día me dio la plática de la oveja y el león (prácticamente se dice que es de las abejitas pero decidí poner más Twilight aquí) yo sólo tenía 15 años—con tan solo recordarlo me estremecí.

—Sí, claro perturbo tu mente inocente— ¿Era eso sarcasmo?

—Sí, búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero algún día, algún día Edward Cullen, se portaran así contigo y en ese preciso momento yo estaré ahí para observar y burlarme de ti y entonces te arrepentirás de haberte burlado de mí en este instante—dije apuntándolo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha y ambos nos echamos a reír.

— ¡Bien, creo que es hora de dormir!—interrumpí el mar de risas—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bella—claro que serían buenas noches con él a mi lado, ahora ya no me sentía tan sola como antes—Que duermas bien.

—Sí, igualmente.

Y con esa última palabra caí en un profundo sueño.

Cuando desperté observe el reloj que traía en el mano izquierda y me di cuenta de que ya era la 1:00p.m, pero también me di cuenta de cómo los arboles pasaban y se desvanecían a mi lado por la velocidad del auto así que supuse que iríamos a más de 120 kilómetros por hora, espera un momento; ¿Cómo es que el carro está avanzando y si yo no lo estoy manejando?

Rápidamente voltee la cabeza al lado izquierdo para ver quién era la persona que conducía, era Edward. Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme las ideas absurdas ¿quién podía ser más que Edward?

—Buenos días, Bella durmiente—dijo al verme ya despierta, sentí un leve sonrojo ya que me había pillado observándole.

—Buenos días— dije estirando mis brazos y pies para despabilarme— ¿A qué hora te levantaste?

—No losé, no recuerdo muy bien. Eran como la de la mañana. A sí que salí del auto y me dispuse a caminar rumbo a la gasolinera pedí gasolina regrese llenen el tanque de tu auto y conduje espero que no te moleste que haya tomado tu auto, pero es que teníamos que avanzar ya íbamos un poco retrasados

—oh, si no hay problema, pero debiste levantarme para que yo condujera tú. Ayer condujiste casi la mitad del camino, eso fue demasiado y debes estar demasiado cansado. Te ayudo—sería muy mala onda de mi parte que él condujera todo el camino o ¿no?

—No, aun no me canso y conducir me encanta, además deberías despertarte bien—dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida que se había convertido rápidamente en mi favorita.

—Muchas gracias, eres muy amable—dije sinceramente.

—No Bella, la amable aquí eres tú—dijo Edward pero debió ver mi cara y agrego—por detenerte a ayudarme, por dejarme usar tu teléfono, por traerme hasta Forks y sobre todo por ser tan linda conmigo, gracias bella.

**Las cosas se empiezan a poner romanticas he? Por fa comenten su opinón, es importante...**


	7. Bienvenido a Forks

******Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**Bienvenido a Forks**

Acababa de ver pasar a mi lado el letrero de "Bienvenido a Forks", el cual aun de todos los años de ausencia en dicha ciudad recordaba. Nunca me había gustado venir, pero al parecer el clima de aquí iba más con mi estado de ánimo que con otra cosa.

— ¿A qué dirección te diriges?—me pregunto Edward una vez que nos adentramos un poco al nublado pueblo. Cuando decidí venirme en auto no me paso por la cabeza esa idea.

—Sinceramente, tal cual no me sé la dirección, Jasper traía la dirección—dije con los colores rojos en el rostro.

—Ok, entonces; ¿vienes a un pueblecillo para mudarte y no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo llegar a la que será tu casa?—pregunto ahogando una risa por lo que acababa de pronunciar.

—Bueno, lo único que sé. Es que viviré en la casa del ex jefe de policía Swan—conteste agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza. Ya que era patético no supiera el paradero de mi propi casa.

—Oh, ya veo. Tú eres su hija, con razón me sonaba tu apellido y por supuesto que se donde vivirás—dijo Edward dando una vuelta en "U". Me encantaba su manera de manejar, aunque lo hiciera a toda velocidad, porque apenas y se sentía el coche mover.

—Sí, yo soy su hija ¿Y cómo sabes dónde está la casa?—pregunte demasiado curiosa, ya que necesitaba recaudar toda la información posible sobre el asunto de mi padre y su muerte.

—Porque todos los que viven en Forks conocen la casa del señor Swan y aparte tendrás el gran honor de tenerme como tu vecino—contesto dándome esa sonrisa torcida, aquella que, en tampoco tiempo de verla, me encantaba.

—Oh, eso será grandioso—dije ya que me fascinaba la idea de que este guapísimo hombre y gran persona viviera a lado de mí. Aunque no sabía que mi padre fuera tan famoso por este pueblecillo, posiblemente la historia de su muerte era más famosa que los logros que había llegado a tener.

Voltee mi cabeza rumbo a la ventanilla y a mi alrededor vi pasar los arboles cada vez más rápido, a distintas alturas cada uno de ellos, y entonces el paisaje se me hizo conocido, y brotaron uno, por uno, los recuerdos de mi última estancia aquí, era como un caleidoscopio de recuerdos. Unos que creí aislados en lo más oscuro de mi memoria.

_Era el día de mi cumpleaños número 10 y papá, mamá y yo nos íbamos de viaje a Alaska. A mi mamá no le agradaba nada esa alocada idea, ya que no le gustaba nada la estancia en otros lugares y menos no ir bien equipada. Así que esa mañana fue a la tienda de los papás de mi amiguito Mike Newton para comprar impermeables y todo lo necesario._

_Mi papá y yo estábamos empacando un poco de comida que había en la alacena, ya que iba a ser un viaje largo y nos daría algo de hambre. Tenía el presentimiento de que la comida se nos acabaría rápido y más con mi papá, que siempre tenía hambre._

_Mientras metía unos bollos y un paquete de galletas que teníamos tocaron la puerta, lo cual se me hizo extraño, casi no nos venían a visitar y menos a estas horas del día, a menos que a mi mamá se le hubieran olvidado sus llaves, otra vez._

—_Bell`s, ve a abrir, lo más seguro es que se le hayan olvidado las llaves a tu mamá y sea ella—me dijo mi papa en lo que metía un bote de jugo en la maleta._

—_Sí, papito—dije corriendo rumbo a la puerta, pero cuando llegue a esta note que las llaves de mi mamá no estaban colgadas. Abrí lentamente la puerta dejando un pequeño orificio y asome mi cabeza por el pequeño orificio que había dejado._

— _¿Quién es?— pregunte un poco temerosa, esto no me daba buena espina._

— _¿Está Charlie Swan?—pregunto una voz masculina y bastante tenebrosa para mi gusto._

—_Sí, pero ¿quién lo busca?—volví a preguntar la identidad de la persona._

—_Eso no importa—dijo el hombre aventando la puerta y a mí con ella._

_Vi cómo se metía a la casa con pasos sigilosos y buscando algo con la mirada hasta que encontró la cocina, sonrió malvadamente y se encamino rumbo a ella…_

—_Mami, yo no debí abrirle, no debí, soy mala, mami soy mala—lloraba aferrada a las piernas de mi mama._

—_No, nena, él hubiera entrado de todos modos, tú no tienes la culpa y mucho menos eres mala, mi niña, tú eres muy buena—dijo mi mamá poniéndome de pie y acunándome en su pecho…_

—_Señora, es mejor que se vayan, Aro todavía anda suelto, y no sabemos si su venganza término—le dijo un compañero de mi papá a mi mamá._

—_Tiene razón, nos iremos de Forks, tal vez Phoenix sea una buena idea—decía mi mami entre lágrimas, yo bien sabía que esas lágrimas eran por mi culpa. Sólo yo tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado esa noche…_

—_Bella, despídete de tu padre—me dijo mi mami soltándome de la mano para que fuera con mi padre._

_Me encamine hacía la lápida de cemento, deposite una rosa junto con un beso encima de la lápida y dije lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie pudiera escuchar:_

—_Te quiero mucho papi y lo siento, sé que es mi culpa que tu no estés aquí papito, pero encontrare al hombre que te hizo daño y lo hare pagar…._

No entendía por qué siempre mis recuerdos decidían salir a luz eran los mismos y menos aún porque nunca terminaba ni se completaban, eran como una película de reflector rota.

—Hemos llegado— anuncio Edward con un todo de satisfacción.

—Oh que bueno, gracias por traerme hasta acá—dije con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Ya vamos a empezar con los agradecimientos, te he dicho que tú no me debes nada, él que debe algo aquí soy yo—dijo Edward simulando molestia.

—Ok, ya me callo, pero de mínimo acepta venir a cenar a mi casa, preparare una rica pasta a la boloñesa—dije en forma de cortesía. Él había conducido la mayor parte del camino.

—Lo siento mucho, pero eso no se va poder hoy, quizás mañana, pero hoy no—dijo en tono de… ¿broma?

—No es por ser indiscreta, ¿pero por qué no hoy?—pregunte demasiado curiosa_**"¿tu… cuándo? ¿Cuándo no?"**_Ash, maldita conciencia ya te habías callando.

—Pues, porque voy a tener tres grandes invitados—dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Si ese es el problema pues invítalos, mejor aún, invita a toda tu familia así conozco a mis nuevos vecinos—dije no quería verme descortés solamente invitándolo a él, también tenía que invitar a todos los Cullen.

—No, eso estaría muy mal ¿cómo voy a invitar a mis invitados a su misma casa?—dijo con un tono muy inocente.

— ¿Qué?, no, como crees me daría mucha pena, no eso sería muy malo, ni siquiera conozco a tu familia y ahí voy a ir a cenar, no ,no ,no—dije moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro en forma negativa.

—Claro que no está mal, tú pensabas invitarnos a tu casa sin siquiera conocer a mi familia. Así que lo siento, pero paso por ti a las 7 y es la última palabra** –**dijo quitando las llaves del contacto, entregándomelas y saliendo del auto con su pequeña maleta.

Lo vi entrar en su casa, que por cierto era muy linda y demasiado grande, en vez de parecer casa, parecía mansión. Mi pequeña casa parecía basura a lado de la suya. Era una coincidencia porque yo a lado de él, era basura.

—Vaya, al fin apareces, ¿dónde rayos estabas?, nos tenías demasiado preocupados—dijo Rose abriendo la puerta del auto y sacándome de mi pequeña burbuja.

—Lo siento por llegar tan tarde, pero se me complicaron un poco las cosas ¿y Jasper donde se encuentra?—pregunte preocupada, ya que sabía que me iba a dar su típico sermón de padre a hija (aunque no lo fuera, pero se comportaba, parecía y se creía como tal).

—Oh, cierto tenemos que hablarle, fue a buscarte a la entrada de Forks, dijo algo como "Le partiré la cara a ese tipo que viene con ella porque un hijo de…"-dijo Rose citando a Jasper de modo chistoso—creo que no quieres oír lo demás—dijo Rose incomoda con la conversación ¿Por qué?, no sé.

—Genial, creo que accidentalmente se nos va olvidar marcarle—dije con nerviosismo, a lo cual Rosalie sólo me dio un gran pellizco—Está bien le llamaremos, pero lo tienes que convencer de que aceptemos la invitación de la familia Cullen para cenar esta noche.

— ¿Los Cullen, quienes son esos?—pregunto Rosalie con expresión interrogativa.

—Nuestros vecinos ¿Qué no los has ido a saludar?—pregunte dado que ella era demasiado sociable con las personas.

—Oh, sí, nuestros vecinos de la mansión, estaba tan preocupada por ti que pues no tenía ánimos de ir a saludar a alguien—dijo en tono inocente.

—Ok, ahora sé que no te has presentado por que no he estado yo para hacer el pastel o algún postre—dije atrapándola en su mentira.

—Sí, está bien; no he ido porque no tenía nada que llevar ¿contenta?—dijo Rosalie con la cabeza agachada.

—No del todo, pero anda vamos a entrar y marcarle a Jasper—dije saliendo del auto y recogiendo mi maleta de la cajuela.

—Ok ¿A qué hora es la cena con nuestros vecinos de la mansión?—dijo Rose divertida.

—Déjales de llamar así, son los Cullen, y será a las siete, Edward vendrá por nosotros—le respondí, pero al momento me di cuenta de que la había regado y en grande, ya que ella no sabía que Edward era el chico con el que me había venido.

—Así que ya conoces a ese tal Edward, creo que Jasper me compensara por esta información—dijo con voz traviesa.

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada—dije en amenaza— ¿o acaso quieres que Jasper también me recompense por decirle lo de aquella noche que dijiste que estabas en mi casa, pero que más bien estabas en casa de Félix?—era malvada lo sé, pero eso se lo merecía.

—Oh está bien, pero eso sí, yo no te defenderé esta vez, si Jasper te regaña y mucho menos estaré ahí a tu lado cuando te de la "platica"—dijo Rose haciendo comillas con las manos y soltando pequeñas risas.

—Oh, cállate zopenca, y mejor abre la puerta—dije una vez ya enfrente de la nombrada.

—Ok, pero creo que es preferible que dejes tu maleta en tu cuarto y desempaques antes de que llegue Jasper, yo le hablare—me dijo Rose, era una cobarde ella me echaría a los leones y no estaría ahí conmigo para apoyarme-

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor—dije subiendo un poco molesta las escaleras.

Al llegar a mi habitación abrí el armario para desocupar mi maleta y un recuerdo bastante antiguo me golpeo.

_Mi mami y yo habíamos platicado todo el día de que había pasado esa mañana, ella y el oficial me persuadían demasiado para que les dijera cada detalle de lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana con mi papi, pero yo no encontraba otro consuelo más que echarme a llorar. Mi papi había roto su promesa de que nunca nos abandonaría, que éramos sus muñequitas y nunca nos dejaría, aunque bien sabía yo que si él había roto su promesa, no era más que por mi culpa, mi mami ahora estaba sola por mi culpa, yo ya no tenía papito por mi culpa, yo era la culpable de toda nuestra desdicha._

_Estaba escondida en el closet detrás de todos mis vestidos, cuando mis primitos llegaron a mi habitación en busca de mi paradero._

—_Vamos Bell`s, sal de donde estés—gritaba Jasper._

_En ese momento salte del ropero enfrente de ellos y grite:_

—_No me vuelvas a decir Bell´s, nunca nadie me dirá así, nadie, sólo mi papá me decía así, sólo él—cuando dije lo último caí sobre mis rodillas y comencé a llorar._

—_De acuerdo Bella, no te volveré a decir así—dijo mi primito Jasper levantándome del suelo y limpiándome las lágrimas con sus manitas._

—_Eres una niña muy bonita Bella, peor te ves mejor cuando no lloras—dijo mi prima Rose—así que sonríe porque la vida es larga y hay que saberla aprovecharla._

_Yo solo puede asentir y limpiarme las lágrimas que me quedaban con las mangas de mi suéter gris._

—_Recuerda, que siempre estaremos unidos, donde esté uno estarán…_

—_Todos—complete nuestra frase, y dicho lo último nos dimos un gran abrazo._

Limpie una lágrima que se me había escapado y susurre:

—Donde este uno estarán…

—Todos—susurro Jasper a mi odio. Y al voltearme logre ver que ahí estaba él junto con Rosalie.

—Todos—nos siguió Rosalie y nos dimos un gran abrazo cargado de mucho amor y cariño.

**Recuerdos malos, que pasará después de todo esto? Creen que haya secuelas? Comenten para que actualice pronto y así sabran :3**


	8. La cena

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ya que mi madre Alessandra me a convencido que solo me pertenece la trama**

**La cena**

— ¿Por qué, Edward?- me pregunto mi madre adoptiva, Esme.

—No losé es que simplemente no lo puede evitar, creo que lo hice como gesto de agradecimiento ó algo parecido, enserio no losé—le conteste distraídamente a Esme.

—Claro, y yo puedo ver el futuro— dijo la odiosa de mi hermana melliza, Alice—enserio Edward, ¿porque invitaste a la chica Swan?

—Yo, no losé bueno… sólo… bueno no pude resistirme, ella es tan linda, tierna, frágil como porcelana, delicada, hermosa, gentil, amable, cariñosa…—no pude continuar con mi oración, porque el demonio que tengo como hermana preferida (nótese el sarcasmo) me interrumpió.

—Ok, ya nos dimos cuenta pequeño Eddie definitivamente la chica Swan te gusta—dijo Alice demasiado emocionada para mi gusto.

—No, Bella no me gusta—conteste rápidamente.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No tienes prueba de ello— dije retando como siempre a la terca de mi hermana "_**mejor tu cállate porque eres igual o peor que ella"**_oh ¿ya vas a empezar?, no sé porque rayos te oigo si ni siquiera eres mi conciencia _**"**__**No, no lo soy, tal vez me oyes porque estás loco"**_Si puede que sea eso ¡Oye!

— ¿Qué no tengo pruebas?, por Dios hablas de ella igual que papá de mamá—dijo lo último mirando a mis padres, _**"Y tú como el idiota que eres, adquiriste un color rojo como el de un tomate"**_Oye esas eran mis líneas_ "__**Lo siento continua"**_ y yo como el idiota que soy adquirí un color rojo como el de un tomate.

—Bien, puede que me guste, pero sólo un poco—dije derrotado por mi pequeña hermana.

—Oh mejor cállate, terminaras comiéndote tus propias palabras—gruño Alice.

—Eso no es cierto cállate, maldito duende—La insulte.

—Gruñón.

—Enana.

—Masoquista.

—Elfo.

—Bestia.

—Campanita.

—Ay, ya mejor cállense los dos—grito Emmett desde las escaleras—mejor tú, Campanita—dijo señalando a Alice con un dedo de su mano derecha— vas a buscar a tu Peter Pan y tú, bestia—dijo con el mismo dedo y la misma mano—vas con tu Bella para que te controle un poquito y de paso le dices que te haga el favor, ya que te ves un poco frustrado sexualmente, pues como eres un pobre vir…—interrumpí al descortés y grosero de mi hermano lanzándole un cojín de los sillones.

Alcance mi gran objetivo, ya que el cojín le dio justamente en la cabeza y él más grande de mis hermanos cayó al suelo.

—Mami, Eddie me aventó un cojín en la cabeza—grito Emmett como un niño de cinco años.

—Edward, no molestes a tu hermano—grito Esme desde la cocina.

Me senté bastante enojado en el sillón, siempre era lo mismo. Emmett comportándose como un niño pequeño y apoyando a Alice, sólo para que mi madre me regañara.

—Emmett, creo que Eddie se ha enojado—dijo la hija de Chuky **(1) **a la versión imitación de Arnol muchas letras **(2).**

—Oh tú cállate, hija de Chuky – mustie entre dientes.

—Mami, Eddie me está molestando—chillo Tinkey Bell.

—Edward deja de molestar a tu hermana—me regaño mi madre de nuevo.

—Maldita hija de Chuky me las…

—Mami…—empezó a gritar Alice.

—Ok, ok ya me callo—dije alzando las manos en son de paz.

—Sí, cariño—pregunto Esme saliendo de la cocina.

—Nada, mami, solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho—contesto Alice inocentemente.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Alice.

Después del chantaje que me hizo la hija de Chuky, me pidió, no mejor dicho, me ordeno que subiera a alistarme para la cena que teníamos con Bella y con sus primos.

Después de darme una gran y placentera ducha con agua caliente, me vestí rápidamente y baje a la sala para hablar con mi madre.

Al llegar a la sala se encontraban en ella mi madre, Alice y Emmett el cual traía una bolsa de hielo en el cabeza, exagerado.

— ¿Por qué traes una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza?—le pregunte a mi hermano.

—Porque mi lindo hermanito Eddie me golpeo en la cabeza—dijo fulminándome con los ojos.

—Por dios, sólo te golpe con un cojín, eres un exagerado—le conteste a mi hermano y me dirigí a mi madre.

— ¿Mamá?—le hable.

—Sí, Edward.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?—ella asintió con la cabeza, voltee a ver a mis hermanos y dije—a solas, si no es mucha molestia.

—Ok, mejor di que no quieres ver nuestros traseros aquí—dijo aun enojado Emmett.

—Bueno tú lo pediste, quiero hablar a solas con mamá ¿se pueden largar por favor? no quiero ver sus traseros —dije siguiéndole el juego, era algo típico de nosotros.

—Ay Eddie, no tenías que ser tan duro con nosotros—me contesto Emmett sentido.

— ¿Emmett quién te entiende? por favor déjame hablar con mamá, es impórtate—le dedique un gesto de súplica.

—Para que veas que soy un buen hermano y que no te guardo rencor, me iré y me llevare a la hija de Chuky, perdón a Alice conmigo—dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo.

—Mami, mis hermanos me están insultando—se quejó la consentida de Alice.

—Niños dejen en paz a su hermana

Después de nuestra pequeña discusión mis hermanos abandonaron la sala dejándonos a mamá y a mí solos.

—Y bien hijo, dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante como para no querer hablar frente a tus hermanos?—me pregunto Esme con sumo interés.

—Bueno… esto…. yo… yo ¿me podrías hacer un favor?—dije tartamudeando_**,**__** "eres patético"**_ por primera vez concuerdo contigo. Soy patético.

—Por supuesto hijo, pero necesito saber de qué se trata—me contesto muy gentilmente mi madre.

Le explique detalladamente el favor que necesitaba y ella me dijo que le encantaría hacerlo y que no tenía ningún inconveniente.

Después de que toda la familia y toda la comida estuviera lista, salí con dirección a la casa de Bella.

Al llegar a su casa toque con los nudillos su puerta, ya que no hallaba el timbre.

Me abrió una mujer alta, rubia, de ojos azules y muy hermosa "_**claro **__**no tan hermosa como mi Bella"**__, _ ¿y de donde saco que es mía? deberás cada día estoy más loco, apenas la conozco y ya estoy diciendo que es mía, vaya locuras que pienso.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Edward—me dijo la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Edward si, famoso lo dudo—conteste divertido.

La mujer rio y me extendió su mano, la cual tome inmediatamente.

—Rosalie Hale, prima de Bella y hermana de su primo celoso y sobre protector—se presentó Rosalie.

—Bueno, así que ¿tú eres la prima traidora de la que tanto se quejaba Bella?—dije con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

— ¿Ya vinieron por nosotros?—escuche la angelical voz de Bella bajando unas escaleras.

—Si Bella, ya llego Edward—dijo Rosalie dando paso a una muy hermosa Bella.

Sobra decir que Bella se veía hermosa con un vestido blanco un poco arriba de la rodilla y unas zapatillas blancas sin nada de tacón y con un listón que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, simplemente hermosa.

—Te ves hermosa—dije con una gran y estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias—dijo Bella tomando ese adorable sonrojo del cual estaba hipnotizado.

—Bueno par de tortolos, creo que llamare a Jasper para poder irnos—dijo Rosalie entrando a la casa.

—Prepare un pastel de limón – dijo Bella aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No te debiste de haberte molestado—dije aun embobado con su hermoso rostro.

—No fue ninguna molestia solamente quise hacer un detallito para la cena—dijo Bella aun sonrojada, ¿ya mencione que me encanta su sonrojo?

—Muy bien ¿a quién tenemos aquí?—pregunto un hombre rubio de complexión alta y delgada, era musculoso y de ojos azules igual que los de Rosalie.

—Jasper ,él es Edward Cullen nuestro vecino, Edward, él es Jasper Hale mi primo—nos presentó Bella.

—Mucho gusto Edward, espero poder llevarnos bien, ya que seremos vecinos—dijo Jasper extendiéndome su mano la cual tome y di un leve apretón.

—Yo también los espero, Jasper—dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya que el primo celoso y sobre protector de Bella no tenía pinta de tipo malo ni nada por el estilo—pero ahora les molestaría si partimos a mi casa, la cena se podría enfriar.

—Por supuesto solo déjame llamarle a mi hermana, que se quedó haciendo un" Retoque"—dijo haciendo comillas con las manos.

Jasper se retiró dejándonos otra vez solos a Bella y a mí, sin ninguna conversación en mano.

— ¿Así qué ése es tu primo celoso y sobre protector?—le pregunte nerviosamente, por alguna extraña razón me sentía nervioso cada vez que estaba con ella. Debo decir que no era normal que me pasara eso cuando hablaba con alguna chica.

—Sí, es él—dijo Bella en un largo suspiro y mirando a la deriva.

—Pues no parece un demente desquiciado, como me imagine—le conteste a Bella provocando la risa de ambos.

— ¿De qué se ríen?—pregunto Jasper junto con Rosalie.

—Nada importante, digamos que de dementes desquiciados—le contesto Bella y volvimos a reír.

—Muy bien, creo que los dementes aquí son ustedes, ¿Podemos irnos?—dijo Rosalie con un recipiente entre las manos.

—De acuerdo—conteste y los dirigí rumbo a mi casa.

Al llegar al porche, Esme nos abrió la puerta y nos dejó entrar.

Caminamos hasta la sala y nos detuvimos para poder presentar a toda mi familia.

En el sofá estaban sentados Alice y Emmett y en el sillón mi padre Carlisle el cual por alguna extraña razón no lo había visto en los últimos momentos.

Al ver que habíamos entrado a la sala mis hermanos y mi padre se levantaron tomando una posición extrañamente extraña **(3)**_**"**__** definitivamente decir extrañamente extraña es para locos", **_creo que estoy locamente loco**"¿****Y apenas te das cuenta?".**

Camine rumbo a mi familia y me puse en medio de mis dos hermanos los cuales al ver a los primos de Bella cambiaron de personas normales a idiotas, yo sólo me limite a decirles:

—En bocas cerradas no entran moscas.

—Mejor tu cállate hermanito que estas igual o peor que nosotros—me susurro Alice al oído—aunque seas un idiota e insensible conmigo gracias por traerlos a cenar.

—Hermano creo que conocí el amor a primera vista—esta vez me susurro Emmett.

(Las últimas palabras de Alice y la oración de Emmett las saque de una conversación por MSN que tuve con mi hermanita mejor conocida como Suiza-love)

—Bueno, chicos ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale—presente a los hermanos Hale y después a Bella—y ella es Bella Swan.

—Mucho gusto señorita Hale yo soy Cullen, Emmett Cullen—dijo el bobo de mi hermano saludando directamente a Rosalie.

—El gusto es mío agente 007—dijo riendo Rosalie.

Alice impulsivamente fue directamente hacia Jasper el cual sonreía con ternura y cuando estuvo enfrente a Jasper dijo:

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

Jasper agacho la cabeza como un caballero sureño, y respondió:

—Lo siento señorita.

Alice le tendió la mano y él la tomo inmediatamente, se miraron fijamente a los ojos con gran ternura hasta que Emmett se aclaró la garganta.

—Podemos ir a cenar tengo mucha hambre—dijo Emmett fulminando con la mirada a Jasper. Creo que mi hermano estaba celoso de que un hombre pudiera quitarle la atención de nuestra pequeña hermanita.

—Y al parecer no sólo tú tienes hambre, se ve que Jasper también tiene hambre—dije entre dientes, nunca había sido tan celoso con una mujer. Pero a mi hermanita nadie la tocaba.

—Por mí no se preocupen yo no tengo hambre—contesto Jasper con la vista fija en mi hermana.

—Pues como te estás comiendo a mi hermana con los ojos nosotros pensamos que si—le contesto cruelmente Emmett.

Después de las palabras agresivas de Emmett (pero ciertas) se hizo un silencio realmente incómodo.

—Bueno chicos, creo que mejor partimos al comedor—dijo Esme cortando el incómodo silencio creado por mi adorado hermano Emmett (aquí no hay sarcasmo).

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, y nos dirigimos rumbo al comedor donde nos sentamos de la siguiente manera:

Carlisle al extremo de la mesa aun lado estaba Emmett, enfrente de este Rosalie, a lado de ella Jasper, enfrente de él Alice, a lado de ella estaba Bella, en el extremo mi madre y frente a Bella yo.

—Bien, señora Cullen le hemos traído un pastel de limón—le dijo Bella tendiéndole un recipiente a mi madre.

—Muchas gracias querida, pero por favor nada de señora Cullen, sólo dime Esme—le contesto mi madre.

—Y díganme que les trae a venir a Forks—dijo mi padre siendo impertinente.

—Este… este...—tartamudeo Rosalie.

—Papá, creo que eso no es de nuestra incumbencia —le conteste a mi padre.

—No te preocupes Edward—me dijo Bella y luego se volteo a ver a Carlisle para agregar—mi madre y mi padrastro murieron y decidí mudarme a Forks para empezar una nueva vida.

Nunca había oído a Bella tan dolida ni tan distante, no sonó grosera pero si cortante, demasiado cortante.

Se hizo un silencio demasiado incómodo para todos, sólo esperaba que la noche no se tornara de silencios incomodos.

— ¿Jasper, tienen planes para el 3 de octubre?—pregunto Esme cortando el silencio.

—Pues aun no, lo primordial ahora es esperar nuestros muebles, ya que no tenemos nada en la casa y esta noche tendremos que dormir en el suelo—Jasper rio, Bella lo acompaño soltando una leve risita y Rosalie hizo una mueca de disgusto—pero no, aun no tenemos nada planeado.

—Eso no lo permitiré—dijo Alice indignada— no dejare que mis adorados vecinos duerman en el suelo, no señor, esta noche se quedaran aquí y es mi última palabra.

—No como crees Alice, nosotros tenemos nuestra casa, y no nos pasara nada si hoy nos dormimos en el suelo, además no queremos causar molestias, y no creo que a Esme le parezca—dijo Bella, como se notaba que no conocía a mi madre.

—A mí no me pongas de pretexto Bella, porque me parece perfecta la idea de Alice, no pueden dormir en el suelo—le contesto Esme.

—Muchas gracias Esme, te lo agradeceré toda mi vida, no me agradaba la idea de dormir en el suelo, gracias—le dijo Rosalie a Esme, por un minuto pensé que se iba a arrodillar frente a ella.

—Rose no hemos aceptado—dijo entre dientes Bella.

—Bueno piénselo en lo que nuestra velada termina, porque aún nos falta contar chistes y avergonzar a Eddie con sus fotos de bebé—dijo el tarado de mi hermano.

Todos rieron a causa del comentario bobo de mi hermano a excepción de mí, claro.

— ¿Bueno entonces no tienen planes para el sábado?—pregunto de nuevo Esme.

—No señora, ninguno.

—Bueno, entonces están cordialmente invitados a nuestro aniversario de bodas, de Carlisle y mío, mi hija Alice se ha encargado de todo, y nos gustaría que nos complacieran con su presencia esa noche.

—Será un gusto venir ese día—contesto Jasper y agrego— ¿verdad chicas?

—Por supuesto —dijeron Rose y Bella al mismo tiempo.

Después de la invitación al evento del año, todos terminamos de cenar y mi madre nos indicó que nos dirigiéramos a la sala.

— ¿Y ya han decidido en donde se quedaran?—les pregunto Carlisle.

—Bueno si no es mucha molestia tomaremos su oferta—le contesto Jasper amablemente.

—No se preocupen, no es ninguna molestia al contrario será un placer tenerlos como invitados—le contesto Carlisle.

Después de que aceptaran la invitación de Esme, ella les asigno sus cuartos; a Jasper en el segundo piso a lado del cuarto de Alice, a Rosalie también en el segundo piso pero a lado del de Emmett y a Bella para mi mala suerte a lado de mi recamara.

Lo único que recuerdo es que esa noche no pude dormir nada, ya que cada vez que cerraba mis ojos me encontraba con aquellos ojos color chocolate, y con el pensamiento de que ella estaba tan cerca, durmiendo en la habitación continúa.

**(1)Chuky: el muñeco diabólico que sueña en convertirse en un niño =D**

**(2) Arnol muchas letras: Ya saben el tipo que decía "Hasta la vista baby"XD**

**(3)Extrañamente extraña o Locamente loco: es algo muy extrañamente extraño que agrego que inventamos Alessandra y yo solo agregamos eso jiji *-***

**Porfis comenten y así sabre su opinón...los adoro :3**


	9. Las estúpidas también piensan

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**Un saludo a Titu =D**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME LEEN Y COMENTAN.**

**LAS AMO**

**Las estúpidas también piensan**

No puede dormir la mayor parte de la noche sólo por pensar en esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto me gustaban. Logre encontrar mi tan anhelado sueño como a las cuatro de la mañana, hasta que:

La cama se movía de arriba a abajo, se sentía como un terremoto, por un momento logre asustarme, pero después, cuando alce la vista, me tranquilice, solamente era alguien brincando encima de mí.

—Joder, Rosalie bájate enseguida, de he dicho un trillón de veces que no me gusta que salten sobre mí—dije de muy mal humor.

Ella se bajó de un solo salto demasiado ágil, y entonces descubrí que no era Rosalie la que brincaba, si no la pequeña duende, Alice, quien tenía una grande sonrisa en el rostro que llego a asustarme.

—Buenos días cuñadita—dijo demasiado animada, creo que esta chica debería dejar de tomar cafeína.

—Buenos días, un momento, ¿Me dijiste cuñadita?—pregunte, creo que mis odios me estaban haciendo una mala jugada.

—Por supuesto, muy pronto lo serás. Tú y Eddie se ven tan lindos juntos—dijo haciendo un gesto extrañamente extraño, estoy empezando a dudar que ella es humana—No, como con Tan…..olvídalo. Tú eres la cuñada predilecta.

—Por dios, Alice, que cosas dices, obviamente no somos una buena pareja. Además, él nunca se fijaría en mí, ¿No te has dado cuenta?, no soy nada bonita—dije lo primero riendo y lo segundo con la cabeza agachada, era tan patético admitirlo día tras día.

—Por supuesto que él se fijaría en ti, y eres muy hermosa, créeme—me dijo seriamente, definitivamente esta chica, no es de este mundo, ¿yo hermosa? Dame tiempo para reírme de esta buena broma.

—Claro que no, deja de alucinar, no deberías tomar tanta cafeína, Alice te pones loquita—le conteste.

—Hoy no tome café, cuando lo hago me pongo muchísimo peor, además mi mamá lo esconde. Por cierto debo encontrarlo, pero en fin eso no viene al caso, eres hermosa y te lo comprobare ahora mismo, ven—La pequeña duende me jalo de la mano y me saco de la habitación para entra en la continua que si mi memoria no me fallaba, era la de…

—Edward, necesito preguntarte algo—dijo el pequeño demonio de Tazmania arrastrándome dentro de la habitación de su hermano.

Al entrar, me quede totalmente atónita, por dos simples datos. El insignificante, olvide que la pijama que Alice me había prestado, consistía sólo en un pequeño short y un blusa color rosa que me quedaba corta, con ella puesta podía mostrar parte de mi vientre. Y la segunda y más importante de las dos, Edward, acababa de salir del baño con sólo una pequeña toalla en las caderas, mi corazón dio un revuelco, era todo un adonis, sus delineados y perfectos expectórales blancos como el mármol se mostraban deseados por cualquier chica, era tan sexy con su cabello mojado, el agua cayendo por cada parte visible de su cuerpo, era sumamente deseable.

—Aaa…este…yo mm…creo que tengo que salir—tartamudee en más de mil formas patéticas y sin más palabras o mejor dicho tartamudeos, salí al pasillo, a esperar a Aliie.

* * *

Ayer no pude dormir nada, gracias a nuestros huéspedes. Bueno en realidad, gracias a Bella Swan, esa chica rondaba mi cabeza, no pude dormir sólo por pensar esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

Salí del baño, como todos los días; escurriendo agua por ciertas partes de mi cuerpo y con una sola toalla en las caderas.

—Edward, necesito preguntarte algo—dijo mi hermana menor abriendo la puerta y jalando a Bella por la mano.

Los colores subieron a mi rostro al darme cuenta que sólo llevaba una pequeña, pero muy pequeña pijama rosa, la cual consistía en unos muy cortos shorts y de una blusa, que lo más seguro era de mi hermana. Sus piernas se veían perfectamente torneadas, no exageradamente como las de un futbolista, pero perfectas a mi vista. Se veía como una diosa. Afrodita, Atenea, Venus, Artemisa, esas diosas, no le llegaban ni a los talones a Bella, ella tenía todas las características de una mujer perfecta, o mejor dicho, de mi mujer perfecta. En tan sólo tres días, que llevo conociéndola, me ha cautivado con su belleza, su inteligencia, su carisma, con todas y cada una de esas cosas grandiosas que dice.

—Aaa…este…yo mm…creo que tengo que salir—tartamudeo Bella y salió corriendo al pasillo con todos los colores en la cara, y su perfecta cara agachada.

Lo único que logre hacer en ese instante fue quedarme viendo fijamente la puerta por donde ella había salido.

—En bocas cerradas no entran moscas, pequeño Eddie—dijo Alice, repitiendo las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho ayer.

Entonces me di cuenta, que tenía la boca abierta de par en par, me sonroje e insulte a mi hermana.

—Oh, tu cállate hija de Chuky, y ahora sal de aquí que me voy a cambiar. ¿O qué? ¿Me quieres ves desnudo?

—Tonto Edward, deberías dejar de ver ese programa infantil Invasor Zim, te daña la cabeza.

—A ti te viene valiendo lo que yo veo y lo que no.

—Claro que no me vale, y menos si lo que ves es a mi amiga en ropa diminuta—Dijo y se empezó a carcajear.

La empuje a rastras hasta la puerta y la saque vilmente, he de reconocer.

—Plañirás Eddie, lo juro, plañirás, aunque sea lo último que haga—dijo desde fuera la melodramática de mi hermana.

—Sí, haz lo que tú quieras— conteste, restándole importancia.

—Oh y por cierto, calma al pequeño Eddie que está entre tus piernas.

Maldición.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el pasillo –demasiado apenada- esperando a Alice.

De pronto escuche un gran portazo y a Alice gritando:

—Plañirás Eddie, lo juro, plañirás, aunque sea lo último que haga.

—Sí, haz lo que tú quieras— contesto Edward ignorando la tenebrosa advertencia de mi descabellada amiga.

—Oh y por cierto, calma al pequeño Eddie que está entre tus piernas—Alice y se me subieron más los colores a la cara.

—Alice, creo que te tomas las cosas muy a pecho— dije poniéndome de pie.

—Claro que no, el tarado ése me saco a mí, que soy su hermana preferida, su melliza, la más hermosa hermanita y mejor que puede haber, me saco de su habitación—dijo moviendo sus manos apresuradamente, y como yo seguía sus manos con la vista, me maree— ¿Sabes, que?, tomare un baño, no me tardo nada.

Y sin más palabras por su parte, salió apresuradamente a su habitación, diciendo cosas como "¿Qué se cree Edward?" y "Me las pagara, que me llamo Marie Alice Cullen de Hale que lo hará". Un momento, ¿Dijo Hale?, creo que la pequeña pixie se ha enamorado de mi primo. Pero bueno restándole importancia, ahora me encontraba sola frente a la puerta de Edward y vistiendo una muy diminuta pijama. Lo mejor sería despertar a Rose antes de que Edward salga y crea que lo acoso.

Baje las escaleras, y me dirigí al cuarto que le habían asignado a Rose, lo que no me esperaba era que el cuarto estuviera totalmente deshabitado, la cama hecha y sin ningún rastro de Rose. Eso se me hizo muy extrañamente extraño y decidí ir a la habitación donde Jasper había dormido. Pero esta se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Al salir de la habitación me encontré con Esme limpiando la casa, era muy temprano como para limpiar una casa, la única persona que conocí que se levantaba temprano para hacer el aseo era mi madre.

Inmediatamente decidí sacarme ese pensamiento de la mente y preguntarle a Esme:

— ¿Disculpa, Esme, no has visto a Jasper o a Rosalie?

—Sí querida, hace unos veinte minutos salieron a su casa, Jasper dijo que tenía que esperar a que llegaran los muebles, y Rosalie dijo algo parecido a "Me siento muy mal" o "Tengo que arreglarme el cabello", no le entendí muy bien.

Mierda, me tendría que ir sola.

—Pero no te preocupes cariño, ellos ya se llevaron tu ropa y te traerán en unos minutos otra muda—dijo retirándose.

Doble, mierda. No los podía esperar o llegaría tarde al instituto, me tendría que ir en esta mini pijama, ya que Alice se está bañando y no podría esperarla, tengo que llegar temprano para hacer el papeleo en el colegio.

Me arme de valor, fui a la habitación donde dormí, hice la cama y baje para salirme de la casa.

—Bien, aquí vamos, tú puedes Bella, tú puedes—iba a abrir la puerta pero una mano nívea, me lo impidió.

—No pensabas salir así, ¿verdad?—me pregunto Edward.

— ¿La verdad?, sí. Se me hace tarde, tengo que llegar temprano al colegio—conteste por inercia, se veía demasiado guapo.

—Pero no puedes salir con esa pijama, te vas a congelar y los vecinos te verán—me contesto demasiado preocupado.

—Losé, pero no importa—dije restándole importancia.

—Claro que importa—dijo quitándose el sweater que llevaba puesto y me lo entrego—toma ponte esto, yo te acompaño.

—No, enserio, no quiero causarte más molestias—conteste sonrojándome, su camisa se le pegaba tanto al pecho.

—Vamos, no es ninguna molestia—me ayudo a ponerme el sweater y abrió la puerta permitiéndome el paso.

—Gracias, ¿sabes algo?, me deslumbras constantemente, ¿acaso lo haces apropósito?—le pregunte y él rio.

—Claro que no lo hago apropósito, así soy yo, mi mamá nos educó a la antigua, aunque por lo visto sólo yo seguí su educación al pie de la letra—contesto en pequeñas risas.

—Ok, entonces recuérdame felicitar a tu mama—le dije y me sonroje un poco.

—Está bien, pero ¿Por qué?—pregunto un poco curioso.

—Bueno, pues, por educar a un caballero—me sonroje más de lo que estaba y él también, para bromear un poco agregue—me refería a Emmett, no te hagas ilusiones querido.

Y dicho esto los dos nos soltamos a reír como un par de locos.

Antes de llegar a la casa pude ver el patio trasero y recordé algunas cosas que creía olvidadas.

—_Vamos Bell's, no es tan difícil, sólo mueve tus pies para atrás y para delante—me decía mi papito, enserio no termino de entender como los niños más pequeños que yo pueden dominar esta cosa, creo que soy más torpe de lo que me imaginaba._

—_No, ya me canse, soy torpe, soy torpe—pataleaba en mi columpio, pero con lo que no contaba que este se vendría abajo y me jalaría con él._

—_BELL'S, BELL'S, BELL'S—gritaba histérico mi papito mientras iba a mi rescate._

_Cuando llego hasta donde yo estaba me sostuvo entre brazos, y entro corriendo a la casa gritando:_

— _¡RENEÈ, RENEÈ, VE POR LAS LLAVES DE LA CAMIONETA, VAMONOS AL HOSPITAL!_

—_Papi…_

_Él no me dejo terminar mi oración, estaba demasiado paranoico como para escucharme._

—_Tranquila, bebé, sé que te duele, ya vamos al hospital—dijo demasiado preocupado._

_Mi mami bajo corriendo las escaleras con sweaters para todos y las llaves de la camioneta en la mano._

—_Tranquila, mi niña, papi y mami, ya te van a llevar al hospital—decía mi papito, un momento, ¿Dijo hospital?—No te preocupes el doctor te curara el…_

— _¡PAPI!—le grite, para que me prestara atención—Estoy bien, solo fue un rasponsito nada más, ¿de acuerdo? ahora bájame—me deposito con suma delicadeza en el suelo—tranquilízate y juega conmigo a las Barbies, ¿De acuerdo?_

—_De acuerdo— dijo y después se dio cuenta de su gran error y agrego—Oye pequeña tramposa, me has hecho decir que jugare contigo a las Barbies, ven acá que papá oso te comerá._

_Así que como la linda risitas de oro, corrí a esconderme bajo las sabanas de alguna cama._

Dibuje una sonrisa triste en mi rostro, esos fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida y ahora me dolía tanto recordarlos y saber que nunca volverían a pasar, que todo había sido por mi culpa, porque si perdí a mi papá y a mi mamá, fue mi culpa, sólo yo tenía la culpa.

— ¿Avanzamos?—me pregunto mi acompañante.

—Claro.

Cuando cruzamos la cerca del patio Edward se detuvo ahí esperando a que me despidiera de él.

—Bueno, la cena de ayer estuvo magnifica, me agradaron mucho tus hermanos y tus padres, son una familia muy linda y hospitalaria—dije en forma de cumplido.

—Gracias, ustedes también nos agradaron mucho, son muy carismáticos y hogareños, espero poder verte en el colegio esta mañana—dijo, y en sus ojos pude apreciar que era verdad.

Me sonroje ante esto, de por si me sonrojaba constantemente, pero con este chico, no sé que me pasa, con todo me sonrojaba, con todo.

—Claro, yo estaré ahí, adiós—me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y corrí rumbo a las puertas corredizas que daban hacia la cocina, cuando llegue ahí me asome por las cortinas ¿y cuál fue mi sorpresa? Encontrar a Edward Cullen tocándose la mejilla donde acababa de depositar el beso. Ante ese gesto no hice otra cosa más que soltar un profundo suspiro.

—Ése suspiro suena a mujer enamorada, cuéntame todo—dijo Rose a mis espaldas.

Al voltearme, me di cuenta que estaba más pálida que un vampiro, tenía su nariz roja como la de Rodolfo el reno, y tenía más ojeras que Kun-fu panda.

De acuerdo, tengo que dejar de ver las películas que compra Jasper.

—Rose, ¿Te sientes bien?—Mala pregunta, ya me imagino su respuesta "¿Luzco bien?" o "Estas de broma, que no me vez".

— ¿Luzco bien?, no verdad, entonces ¿por qué preguntas?—dijo en modo grosero.

Lo que dije, mi primita suele ponerse de malas sólo por dos cosas, cuando no consigue lo que quiere o cuando está enferma.

—Perdóname, no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti—dije simulando estar ofendida.

—No, Bella, lo siento, no te ofendas. Sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy enferma, perdóname, por favor, ¿Me perdonas?—me rogaba, que perversa soy.

—Claro Rose, estaba de broma—Dije soltando una leve risita y tomando uno de los panes que había sobre la mesa, nuestra única comida, creo que tendría que ir a Thriftway*.

—Eres perversa Bella, me haces sufrir, pero bueno en fin, cuéntame todo—Dijo una muy, pero muy curiosa Rose.

—Shhh, calla que Jasper puede escuchar y no quiero que arme un dengue—la calle tapándole la boca con mi mano—mejor vamos a tu habitación y ahí platicamos más a gusto.

—Sí, tienes razón, además me siento de la mierda, me duele todo—Siempre pensé que Rose exageraba con todo, pero esta vez sí se veía muy mal.

Caminamos rumbo a su habitación, sin antes saludar con un beso y un abrazo a Jasper, cuando estuvimos en su habitación-ella recostada y yo sentada a los pies de la cama- empezamos a conversar.

— ¿Y bien?—dijo Rose, en un intento de hacerme hablar.

—Y bien ¿Qué?, no pasó nada, sólo me trajo de vuelta a la casa y ya, hasta ahí— ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan persistente?

— ¿Segura?

—Segura

— ¿Entonces, porque traes puesto un sweater de hombre y porque te vino a dejar? ni que te fueras a perder, ¿Pasaste la noche con él?—Dijo levantado una ceja. Podría jurar que en ése momento me puse colorada de pies a cabeza.

—Dios… no, como crees… yo…yo no haría eso… tú bien sabes que… que soy… soy…

— ¿Qué?, ¿Virgen? Por favor, engañas al idiota de Jasper con eso, pero querida yo no me lo trago—Me contesto la pe… Rosalie.

Eso sí me hizo enfadar, todos creen que el león es de su condición ¿Verdad? Da la gran diferencia que yo no soy como ella.

—Pues querida prima—dije entre dientes— puedes creer lo que se te dé la gana, pero yo bien se lo que es cierto y lo que no—Terminando de hablar salí de su habitación azotando la puerta.

Fui directo a mi habitación, antes de ir al colegio tenía que cambiarme y aun me faltaba desempacar mis cosas de aseo. Cuando termine de hacerlo, me di una rica y placentera ducha de agua tibia, no soy de esas personas a las que les encanta tomar la ducha con agua casi hirviendo, aunque debo admitir que se siente bien.

Cuando termine mi placentera ducha, elegí la ropa que tenía que llevar hoy, en esta ocasión me pondría unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga color beige y para darle un toque caliente una chamarra muy abrigadora color azul. Obviamente mi ropa no combinaba para nada, pero no tenía mucha ropa dado que toda la que tenía era para un clima cálido y obviamente Forks no era un clima cálido. Definitivamente tengo que ir de compras a Port Angels.

En un intento de bajar apresuradamente las escaleras, tropecé y obviamente caí, sólo que alcance a meter las manos, que por cierto se llevaron un buen golpe.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Se encuentran bien?—Entro gritando desde la sala Jasper.

— ¡Seguro debió haber sido la torpeza de Bella!—Grito desde su recamara Rosalie. Definitivamente mi linda y cariñosa prima-nótese el sarcasmo- quería una disputa.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes, Jazzy, como dice Rosalie, fui yo y mi estúpida torpeza. Pero gracias por preguntar.

—Oh, que genial porque quería pedirte un favor—Ya me suponía que los Hale no son atentos si no es que quieren algo.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Bueno como veras, Rose se encuentra muy enferma y yo estoy esperando todos los muebles, así que no podremos ir al colegio, y quisiera pedirte el favor de recoger nuestros horarios, mi padre ya nos inscribió a los tres— Dijo muy amablemente. Creo que es lo menos que pudo hacer después de que ellos se han venido conmigo para acá.

—Por supuesto, no tengo problemas al respecto, me voy primo no quiero llegar tarde, adiós.

Salí rumbo a mi "Robert", en pocas palabras mi automóvil, creo que tenía serios problemas con ése carro. Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

No fue muy difícil localizar el colegio-pese a no haber estado ahí antes-. No resultaba muy obvio que fuera un colegio, pero me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del colegio de Forks. Deje mi coche en el estacionamiento que estaba permitido para los alumnos, y me dirigí a la oficina principal.

La oficina principal, no era como la de Phoenix, era completamente distinta. Para empezar era más pequeña, como una salita, sólo tenía un escritorio y este era alto me llegaba abajo del busto, atrás de este se podían distinguir una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía "Dirección" y sólo había una secretaria, esto se me hizo de lo más extraño, pero una y otra vez me repetía mentalmente _"Esto no es Phoenix, Bella. Esto no es Phoenix, Bella"_

Después de recoger los horarios, los míos y los de mis primos, fui rumbo a los salones de clases, mi primera clase era Literatura con Mason y según mi horario era en el edificio tres.

Una vez que pase la cafetería el edificio tres fue fácil de localizar, con forme me acercaba al salón de clases mi respiración se acercaba a la hiperventilación, debí suponer que el primer día sería difícil y más si es tu único primer día que no conoces a nadie, absolutamente a nadie **"**_**Claro que si conoces a alguien ¿O haz olvidado a Edward?" **_Claro que no lo he olvidado, pero lo más seguro es que no quiera ni dirigirme la palabra. Mira piénsalo bien, él es como la pizza en un almuerzo, todos quieren comerla y yo, yo soy una bazofia* por eso nadie perdería su tiempo conmigo **"**_**Tienes razón somos bazofias".**_

El profesor Mason era alto y calvo, la mirada que me dirigió fue una de sorpresa, tal vez para la gente de aquí es una novedad que la hija del muerto jefe Swan volviera y más si su madre acababa de fallecer, novedad o no, me importaba muy poco.

Saliendo de esta clase nadie me prestaba atención, y no era una novedad así me sucedía en mi antiguo colegio, con las únicas personas que entablaba una conversación eran mis primos. Si en un colegio con más de tres mil estudiantes nunca logre encajar, menos encajaría aquí, tenía que ser realista.

—Pensé que nunca te encontraría—dijo la voz magnifica de Edward a mis espaldas—por un segundo pensé que no habías asistido al colegio, pero veo que me equivoque, te ves muy linda.

—Gracias—susurre con un sonrojo más grande que el Rio Nilo— ¿Y la pizza y la bazofia?—rayos acababa de pensar en voz alta.

— ¿Dijiste algo?—Edward pregunto confundido.

—Sí, dije… ¿Cómo estás?...si dije eso—dije torpemente. Dios, no puedo ser más obvia.

—Perfectamente, aunque no dormí muy bien por… algo y ¿tu?—contesto, supongo que no durmió bien por pensar en alguna chica, hombres.

—Igual que tú, perfectamente—No le iba a mencionar que yo tampoco dormí por pensar en esas esmeraldas que tiene como ojos o ¿sí?

— ¿Oye que clase te toca?—Me pregunto viéndome directamente a los ojos. Me perdí por varios segundos, tal vez por minutos.

— ¿Bella?—pregunto Edward levemente preocupado.

—Oh, si—saque mi horario de clases—Historia, con Jefferson.

—A mi igual, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?

—Para nada

—Te quedaste medio ida cuando te pregunte cual era tu siguiente clase—afirmo.

Diablos, aparte de que soy demasiado obvia, el chico es demasiado perceptible.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que me quede pensando en algo sin importancia—conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Oh, qué mal

— ¿Mal?, ¿Por qué?

—Porque, piensas en algo que no te importa, lo que quiere decir es que malgastas tus pensamientos en esa cosa o persona—dijo mirando el piso del colegio.

—Bueno en teoría, es algo sin importancia para ti, para mi es algo crítico y si pienso en eso es porque me importa, no pienso en cosas que no me importa—Dije como si estuviera dando el discurso de fin de año—Siempre he alejado los pensamientos sin importancia, ahora ya es una costumbre, no hago por inercia.

—Ya veo, ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso que no me importa?—Me pregunto.

Tenía dos opciones, la primera decirle que no o la segunda decirle la verdad, sin duda tomaría la primera.

—Preferiría que no, y no es por ser descortés, sólo preferiría guardármelo—dije tratando de sonar lo más amablemente posible.

—De acuerdo, no hay problema, bueno hemos llegado—Dijo abriendo la puerta del aula y dándome el paso.

Fui directamente al escritorio del profesor-con Edward siguiéndome los talones-, este me miro de arriba abajo, le extendí la hoja que me había dado la señora Cope para que se lo entregara a los profesores, la firmo y dijo:

—Muy bien señorita Swan, puede tomar asiento.

—Dios, no sé dónde podre tomar asiento, ¿Tú no sabes de algún lugar que este desocupado?—le pregunte a Edward. En la clase anterior había sido fácil tomar un asiento, ya que el profesor me había asignado uno.

—Claro—me jalo de la mano hasta un pupitre que estaba al final de la fila—Siéntate conmigo, yo siempre me siento solo.

—Oh, gracias—le dije sonrojada y agregue— ¿Por qué te sientas solo?

Lo pensó por un segundo y después dijo:

—No me gusta estar rodeado de gente ignorante y que sólo está conmigo por la herencia de mi familia—dijo mientras jugaba con la tapa de su pluma—Me gusta estar contigo porque no eres ignorante y porque sé que no estás conmigo por dinero.

—Por supuesto que no estoy contigo por tu dinero, ni siquiera sabía que tenías tanto.

—Bien clase, empecemos, abran su libro en la página 322, proseguiremos con el siguiente tema: La Segunda Guerra Mundial. La liga de las naciones no pudo evitar que Alemania, Italia y Japón se expandieran…

Deje de escuchar al profesor Jefferson en cuanto Edward empezó a escribir en una perfecta caligrafía las palabras del profesor, su mano se movía de un lado al otra trazando-a mis ojos- su perfecta letra.

—Señorita, Swan ¿Me podría decir cuántas y cuáles fueron las potencias que participaron?—Me pregunto el señor Jefferson sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Por supuesto profesor, fueron dos potencias, la potencia del eje, que estaba conformada por Alemania, Italia y Japón, y la potencia aleada conformada por Gran Bretaña, Francia, La URSS* y E.U.A. —conteste mecánicamente, nunca me ha gustado la historia. Sobra decir que el año pasado tuve varios problemas con esta asignatura, pero gracias a eso mi madre decidió apuntarme a un curso de historia universal, y ahora veo que eso me ayudo.

—Muy bien señorita Swan, me da gusto que esté compartiendo asiento con el señor Cullen, harán muy buen trabajo en equipo—Dijo el profesor mirándonos demasiado extraño, definitivamente el clima de Forks les hace daño a algunas personas, les congela el cerebro.

—Muy bien chicos, el tema está terminado por hoy—todos gritaron de felicidad, creo que no soy la única a la que le fastidia historia, hasta que el profesor agrego—pero se llevaran una muy larga tarea, por pupitres realizaran un trabajo sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, háganlo como quieran en Trípticos, Folletos, Presentaciones en Power Point, Videos caseros, en fin como quieran, el mejor trabajo será presentado frente a toda la escuela y recibirá un premio. Ahora si jóvenes, pueden retirarse.

La mayoría de los estudiantes empezaba a salir por la puerta como si estuviera huyendo de un personaje de alguna película de terror, los demás nos observaban con mucha atención, todo se empezó a tornar incómodo. Edward no se dio cuenta ya que estaba muy concentrado escribiendo en su cuaderno. Cuando al fin despego las manos de su cuaderno dijo:

—Mira he apuntado tu horario en mi cuaderno, yo te guiare a todas tus aulas, bueno, si tú quieres.

—Por supuesto que quiero—dios, soné como una adolecente enamorada **"**_**¿Y no lo eres?"**__, _Por supuesto que no lo soy, solo soy una adolecente con hormonas alocadas,_**"Unas hormonas muy alocadas diría yo**__", _Cállate.

—Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no?—me preguntó una voz masculina pero con un toque de feminidad, que me provoco las ganas de reír, pero me contuve.

Cuando logre alzar la vista me encontré con un chico bastante guapo he de admitir, de rostro aniñado y pelo rubio. Este me dirigió una sonrisa demasiado amable para mi gusto. Me callo bien.

—Sólo, Bella—le correspondí a su sonrisa con otra sonrisa.

—Bueno sólo Bella, yo soy Mike Newton.

—Hola, Mike.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar tu siguiente clase?—pregunto muy amablemente, este chico me agradaba.

—Newton—dijo Edward entre dientes—yo ya me ofrecí a ello y Bella ha aceptado.

—Mira, Cullen contigo no estoy hablando—Le respondió Mike a Edward violentamente.

De acuerdo esto se estaba tornando un poco violento.

—Bueno, Edward, es cierto lo que dice Mike, y Mike es cierto lo que dice Edward, pero que te parece si me acompañas en otra clase, ¿te parece?—Les dije a ambos para aliviar la tensión, no quería acabar mi primer día de clases en detención.

Parecieron pensarlo por un momento y después Mike con la misma actitud que había tenido antes de esta pequeña disputa dijo:

—Me parece perfecto, ¿Qué clase tienes a la ultima hora?

—Me toca Gimnasia—dije con cara de pocos amigos— ¿Por qué?

—Perfecto, a mí también me toca Gimnasia, iré por ti a…—dejo incompleta la frase para que yo pudiera terminarla.

—Biología.

De la nada se esbozó una sonrisa mucho más grande de la que tenía en su rostro.

—Excelente, a mí también me toca Biología, bueno te veo hasta entonces Bella. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Era genial que alguien aparte de los Cullen, me hablara, como pensé antes, en Phoenix nunca nadie me dirigió la palabra porque era demasiado anti-social y fea, era eso o porque Jasper los alejaba de mí, aquí no sucedería lo mismo, o eso supongo yo.

―Es agradable, me cayó bien―dije sin pensarlo.

― ¿Agradable?¿Te cayó bien?, por favor es el chico más irritante y molesto que he conocido, sin contar a Jessica Stanley y a mi hermana—se empezó a reír como loco y no hice más que reírme con él―no, ya enserio, parecerá tu perrito Newton el labrador, es una vieja especie.

―No es cierto, no seas tan pesado con el pobre, se ve que es un chico amable y agradable―dije expresando mi sincera opino.

Edward frunció el ceño y susurro "A ver si piensas eso en dos días", soltó una carcajada pero la intento disfrazar con tos. Le fulmine con la mirada.

―Lo siento, es la tos, vivir en un lugar como Forks causa muchas enfermedades―dijo tosiendo más aún.

―Aha, lo que tú digas, ¿Nos vamos a nuestra próxima clase?, no quiero tener un retardo el primer día de clases―pregunte mientras guardaba mis cosas―Además los alumnos de la próxima clase ya están entrando al aula.

―Por supuesto, sabes cuando estoy contigo se me va el tiempo demasiado rápido―dijo Edward y empezó a guardar sus cosas―Ya casi me he memorizado tu horario, afortunadamente todas las clases las tenemos juntos excepto gimnasia.

Después de muchas discusiones Edward gano la lucha para quien llevaba mi mochila, era el chico más terco que había conocido en mi vida, sin contarme claro. Caminamos por los pasillos de todo el instituto charlando de todo y de nada, era tan sencillo estar con Edward, podía ser yo misma. Nunca me había sentido mejor que cuando estaba con Edward. La mayoría de los alumnos, ahora mis compañeros, nos miraban o lo miraban demasiado, como si fuera extraño vernos con alguien más que no fuera nuestra familia. De mi lo podía creer, pero ellos no sabían eso, yo no sabía nada de su vida antes de mi llegada a Forks.

Llegamos al salón de trigonometría, una materia que odio con todo mi ser y no sólo porque no me entran eso del seno, coseno, y más cosas por el estilo. Sino porque el profesor Varner, que aplica la materia, fue él único que me paso enfrente a presentarme, tartamudee, balbucee, me sonroje y cuando iba a la banca que me asigno-con Edward- tropecé con el pie de una rubia despampanante- aunque apostaría lo que fuera a que me puso el pie apropósito- y si no es porque Edward me atrapo, hubiera caído al suelo.

Cuando gracias a Dios terminamos esa clase, nos dirigimos a la siguiente, Cálculo. En la cual me iba muy bien, pero nos encontramos a Alii y a Emmett.

― ¿Dónde están?―preguntaron los dos al unisonó.

―Buenos días, Edward, Bella―dijo Edward jugando.

―Buenos días Alice, Emmett―decidí seguirle el juego.

― ¿Cómo están?―siguió Edward.

―Perfectamente, gracias por preguntar—pronuncie fuertemente gracias por preguntar.

―Bueno ahora sí, ¿Dónde están tus primos Bella?―dijo Edward dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

―No vendrán hoy, Jazz está esperando los muebles y cuidando a Rose que se enfermo de catarro, creo que el cambio de clima le hizo daño, fue eso o que ayer uso un vestido demasiado descubierto.—dije en un tono un tanto monótono.

—Pero se veía flameante—dijo Emmett con una mirada de lujuria.

— ¡Oh!, que mal Eddie, Emmett y yo vamos a salir en el receso, no hay problema ¿verdad?—pregunto la pequeña pixie de Alice.

— ¿Ah si?—le pregunto Emmett a Alice.

—Sí, tenemos que ir a ya sabes dónde—Le respondió Alice en clave, parecían unos pequeños niños de 5 años.

—No, hermanita, no sé a dónde.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Ah, ya te entendí, si, si vamos a salir—se rindió al fin Emmett.

—No, no me molesta, y si nos disculpan nos tendremos que ir, no queremos llegar tarde. Adiós—Dijo Edward y me jalo del brazo rumbo al salón de clases.

Al llegar al salón, el profesor nos llamó la atención porque habíamos llegado retrasados y él ya había comenzado la clase, reprendió muy severamente a Edward ya que según el profesor ya era la 2 vez en el mes que llegaba tarde.

La siguiente clase paso con normalidad, sólo por un insignificante detalle, la rubia despampanante que me había intentado tirar, nos había estado siguiendo, o eso creía yo.

Cuando salimos de la clase de Español, Edward me había invitado a sentarme con él, supuse que fue porque no se encontraban sus hermanos.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en el comedor a lado de Edward Cullen, y siendo el centro de atención, demasiadas miradas curiosas nos rodeaban. Y demasiados gestos acobardados debatían entre ir a presentarse o no. Muchos no se presentaron y otros sólo saludaron con discreción.

—Cuéntame algo de ti, Bella—me pidió Edward mientras destapaba su agua mineral.

—Soy Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, me gustan las duchas con agua tibia, los panqueques, me encanta asolearme y nadar, me apasiona leer, mi libro favorito es Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare, mis autores favoritos son Jane Austen, Shakespeare y Stephenie Meyer, mi película favorita es "Recuérdame" con el guapísimo de Robert Pattinson, mi canción favorita es "Never mind" de Taylor Swift, soy demasiado solitaria, pero me fascina la adrenalina, todos dicen que soy rara y creo que lo soy.

Termine mi pequeña descripción y mordí mi manzana, Edward me veía, entre impresionado y feliz.

—Te toca a ti, yo también quiero saber algo de ti—le dije dándole otra mordida a mi manzana.

—Soy Edward Cullen, Ed para los amigos, me gustan las duchas con agua caliente, los panqueques, me encanta mojarme y nadar, me apasiona leer, mi libro favorito es "Orgullo y Perjuicio" de Jane Austen , mis autores favoritos son Jane Austen, Shakespeare y Stephenie Meyer, mi película favorita es "Recuérdame" con la guapísima de Emilie de Ravin, aunque Emmett me moleste diciéndome que soy gay, mi canción favorita es "Neutron Star Collision" de Muse, soy un chico muy solitario, no soy muy fanático de la adrenalina, pero sí de la velocidad, todos dicen que soy gay por ser tan raro y no creo que lo sea.

Ahora sabía porque estaba impresionado, porque éramos tan parecidos, pero tan distintos a la vez. Nunca me cansaré de decir que con él me sentía yo misma, me sentía la Bella de antes, aquella que se abría completamente a una persona cuando esta le prestaba atención, aquella que se reía de todas las bobas bromas que hacia Jasper, aquella que le hacía bromas a Rosalie sin importar que ella se enojara, aquella que con las películas de amor lloraba porque eran tan lindas y no porque le recordaban que su mamá era fanática a ellas.

Cuando estaba cerca de Edward perdía completamente la noción del tiempo. Paso todo el receso y los dos estuvimos conversando de grupos musicales, películas, libros, familia, de todo.

Nos dirigimos al salón de Biología, una materia impartida por el profesor Banner, este me asigno un asiento junto a Edward, era genial tener alguien con quien conversar de temas para nada monótonos.

Esa clase trabajamos con la fotosíntesis, un tema que ya había visto el año pasado en mi colegio, como era un colegio particular. Normalmente íbamos mucho más adelantados que los demás, así que la clase no se me hizo muy pesada, dado que tengo la facilidad de olvidar las cosas, una costumbre patética que adquirí de mi madre.

Me había dado cuenta que la chica rubia nos había estado mirando con mucho odio, me atrevo a pensar, bueno en realidad me había mirado a mí con mucho odio, como si yo le hubiera hecho la peor cosa del mundo, este pequeño pueblo era muy extraño.

Al terminar la clase, Mike se acercó a nosotros con una gran y estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, hermosa, ¿Nos vamos?—me pregunto Mike cuando llego a nuestra banca.

—Su nombre es Bella—me interrumpió Edward.

—Sí, lista—dije colorada e ignorando a Edward.

Termine de recoger mi libreta y mis plumas, recogí mi mochila y partí en compañía de Mike al salón de Gimnasia, hasta que el profesor Banner me detuvo.

—Señorita, Swan, señorita Swan—decía el profesor Banner antes de que saliera del aula.

— ¿Si, profesor?

—Bueno Swan, sé que usted es nueva en la escuela, pero como ya se ha deber enterado pronto será el concurso de ciencias en Washington.

—No estaba enterada señor, pero ¿eso a mí en que me involucra?—pregunte. No le encontraba sentido a sus palabras.

—Bueno, vera en la clase de hoy pude apreciar muy claramente que usted tiene un don para la biología, es una de mis mejores alumnas y apenas ha llevado usted una clase, así que por esa razón estoy tomando el atrevimiento de pedirle que sea una de nuestros dos representantes, ¿acepta?

Estaba en shock, yo nunca había participado en ningún concurso en Phoenix, y no era que no quisiera, si no que no me elegían, siempre elegían a la más bonita o a la popular, no a mí.

— ¡Wow!, muchas gracias por la propuesta, me impresiona profesor. Claro que me encantaría aceptar, pero señor ¿Está usted seguro? ¿El resto del equipo estará de acuerdo?—pregunte insegura, no quería que tiempo después me sacaran del equipo, ni mucho menos tener que lidiar con alguna persona a la cual yo no le agradaba.

—Patrañas, estoy más que seguro señorita Swan, y en cuestión a su compañero de equipo, no creo que le moleste en lo más mínimo dado que los vi trabajando muy bien—de acuerdo ahora no sabía de quien hablaba—estoy hablando del señor Cullen, Edward Cullen, solamente él está a su altura, así que ya es un hecho señorita Swan es un miembro más de nuestro equipo, bienvenida.

De acuerdo ahora si estoy en completo Shock, estaré con Edward la mayor parte del día, el trabajo de Historia y ahora esto, creo que estoy teniendo un pequeño golpe de suerte, el único en toda mi vida.

—Muchas gracias profesor Banner, será para mí un honor formar parte de su equipo, le prometo que no le fallare—me comprometí completamente, solo me dedicaría a eso.

—Losé, losé, señorita Swan, me he tomado el atrevimiento de revisar sus calificaciones anteriores en ciencias, y son magníficas, él que siente el honor aquí debería ser yo, tener dos alumnos tan magníficos e inteligentes como usted y el señor Cullen.

Me sonroje completamente.

—Pero bueno, comentémosle a Edward, Cullen—le llamo el profesor a Edward—caray ya salió, no me di cuenta cuando salió, ese chico siempre tan escurridizo, pero bueno cométale a Edward, por lo que tengo entendido son vecinos, dígale que te de los horarios en los que nos reunimos en mi humilde casa, y también pídale que la lleve.

"Newton, ve con el Director y coméntale que ya tenemos el equipo completo, que necesito el material que le pedí y que me firme esto".

Mike miro la hoja y bacilo con la mirada.

—Pero profesor, he prometido acompañar a Bella a Gimnasia—repuso Mike.

—Sin peros, Newton, te estoy dando una orden, además estoy seguro que Swan no se perderá, está suficientemente grandecita como para cuidarse sola, y tú bien sabes que no me gustan los…

—peros, losé profesor. Bella lo siento, será para la otra, ¿no te molesta?—pregunto Mike muy arrepentido.

—Para nada, ve.

—Gracias

Mike salió corriendo por la puerta y yo salí caminando lentamente, no quería tropezarme y que se me cayeran mis libros, era lo suficiente torpe como para que eso sucediera, así que antes de ir a gimnasia iría a mi casillero para guardarlos ahí.

El pasillo estaba repleto de gente, estudiantes por todos lados, apenas pude pasar por el camino a mi casillero. Guardaba cuidadosamente mis libros en mi casillero cuando la puerta de este se cerró rudamente.

—Hola, Swan—dijo una voz muy ruda y afeminada. Me di cuenta que era la rubia despampanante.

—Hola…

—Tanya, mi nombre es Tanya Denali—contesto de forma agresiva.

—Hola Toña—le conteste de buena manera, no quería pleitos el día de hoy.

—Tanya, idiota, mi nombre es Tanya, ¿A caso eres sorda o qué?—Dijo muchísimo más agresiva y ruda que hace un rato, me estaba empezando a dar miedo.

Los alumnos se reunían a nuestro alrededor lanzándome miradas de lastima, ¿Que les sucedía?, se escuchaban murmullos como "pobre le darán su bienvenida" y "¿Qué le habrá hecho a las plásticas*?"

—Yo…yo lo... lo siento… enserio no… no lo dije... a propósito… per... perdón —tartamudeaba como idiota.

—Oh, aparte de idiota, zorra y estúpida, es tartamuda, pobre idiota, eres ése tipo de chicas que no le sirve al mundo para nada ¿verdad querida?—contesto aventándome y provocando que los libros que aún tenía en los brazos cayeran al suelo.

—Yo no soy idiota, ni estúpida, ni mucho menos zorra—conteste con miedo y levantando los libros del suelo.

— ¿Qué no eres zorra? Querida tienes razón, no eres zorra, eres zorrisima, es más, eres una maldita perra que sólo quita hombres y los seduce. —Me decía tirándome al suelo, yo no entendía nada de lo que me decía, estaba asustada, nunca había peleado con alguien.

—Me estas confundiendo, yo… yo, no le he hablado a alguien más... que a Mike Newton y a Edward…

—Cullen, Edward Cullen, si zorra él es mío, más te vale alejarte de ¡MI NOVIO! ¿Me has entendido zorra?—se puso en cuclillas y me sujeto fuertemente por el cabello— ¿Me has entendido?

Me sentía tan patética en estos momentos, nunca supuse que Edward tuviera novia, ni siquiera se me cruzo en pensamientos, claro que era de suponer que la tuviera él es todo un adonis, ahora parecería una zorra en toda la escuela, estaba tan avergonzada y la cabeza me dolía de tanta presión con la que me sujetaba Tanya.

Todos los alumnos que nos rodeaban hablaban en murmullos lo suficientemente bajos para no poder escucharlos, ninguno se interponía entre nosotras dos y era de suponerse, me lo merecía.

—Lo siento, no me volveré acercarme a él, no pensé que fuera tu novio, yo lo siento mucho—dije chillando del dolor.

— ¿No pensaste?, no sabía que las estúpidas tan bien piensan—me soltó y todos los espectadores incluyéndola soltaron grandes carcajadas.

En estos momentos me sentía la persona con menos suerte del mundo, ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?

A los pocos minutos-horas para mí- todos guardaron silencio y Tanya hablo.

—Muy bien zorrita, estas advertida, no te quiero cerca de mi hombre, entiéndelo Edward es mío, nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú. Tú querida, eres una basura a lado de nosotros.

Sin más palabras por parte de Tanya me levante rápidamente y salí corriendo por toda la muchedumbre, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas dolorosamente, había sido la peor humillación de toda mi vida, y lo peor no fue que me hubiera agredido o golpeado frente a todos, si no las dolorosas palabras que menciono al último.

Corrí al bosque sin rumbo alguno, solo quería huir de todo, ya en estos momentos no me importaba nada.

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas y yo seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno, hasta que encontré un hermoso lago. Una de las pocas habilidades que tengo es nadar, se me da muy bien y me relaja mucho, con este frio probablemente me congelaría pero, ¿A quién le importaba? A mí no.

Me quite mis zapatos, mi chamarra y mis jeans, los deposite en un árbol un poco lejos del lago, hacía tanto frio, pero no me importaba, corrí hacía atrás y di grandes zancadas para poder saltar al lago.

Cuando me sumergí en él, todos mis músculos se me entumieron, pero no importaba lo más seguro era que después de un buen tiempo nadando sentiría el agua tibia.

Empezó a chispear y yo seguía nadando, seguramente pescaría un buen resfriado después de esto. Pasaron los minutos y no sentía que el agua estuviera tibia, al contrario, era como si se enfriara cada vez más. El chispeo de la lluvia se transformó en una tormenta, me sumergía cada vez más, incluso puedo jurar a ver tocado el fondo del lago, cuando salí a la superficie lo vi, estaba en el árbol donde deposite mis cosas me observaba asustado, estaba sin pantalón y sin sweater dispuesto a saltar al lago.

En ese mismo momento mi vista se fue nublando y caí en una inmensa obscuridad.

*** Thriftway: El súper mercado donde va Bella a compras en Crepúsculo =D.**

***Plásticas: Lo vi en una película, chichas pesadas, se le llamaba así a las típicas chicas que les importa mucho su apariencia.**

**Qué les parecio el giro que dió la historia de algo tranquilo a algo tan extremo como lo que hiso Tanya? Comenten porfis**


	10. Sin miedo a saltar

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**Sin miedo a saltar.**

La muerte es paz, es fácil. La vida, la vida es más difícil.

Mientras iba a la deriva, soñé.

En el lugar donde flotaba, debajo de las oscuras aguas, oí el sonido más feliz que mi mente podía haber conjurado, el más hermoso, el único que podía elevar mi espíritu y, a la vez, el más espantoso.

Entonces, supe que estaba muerta…

…porque lo que oí fue la voz de un ángel pronunciando mi nombre con desesperación a través del agua densa, llamándome al único cielo que yo anhelaba.

Sentí como mi ángel me tomaba por la cintura y luchaba para intentar sacarnos del fondo de las oscuras aguas, intente ayudarle, pero las aguas oscuras eran tan profundas y heladas que me aprisionaban y me impedían respirar.

Intente luchar contra la corriente, pero está me llevo. Y todo volvió a ser oscuro como antes…

* * *

Bella era una mujer inteligente, la clase no se le hiso difícil y me alegró no tener que detenerme para explicarle. Tenía planeado sugerirle al profesor unirla al equipo, sería un buen miembro.

—Hola, hermosa, ¿Nos vamos?—llego preguntando el odioso de Mike Newton. Cómo podía Bella tolerar y considerar simpático a ese estúpido.

—Su nombre es Bella—le corregí y volteé a ver el rostro de Bella.

—Si, lista—dijo sonrojándose, y esta vez no por mí, e ignorándome totalmente.

Empezó a guardar sus cosas y yo no soporte más su indiferencia, me estaba enfrascando demasiado en esta chica que era una completa desconocida. Pero no quería alejarme, tenía la poderosa necesidad de protegerla, de nunca separarme de ella. Salí del aula lo más rápido que me permitieron mis pies.

Fui rumbo hacia uno de mis coches, un crossover XC60, por mi disco favorito de Muse, se lo prestaría a Bella para que se deleitara escuchando buena música. Me encontré a Ben y a Angela en el camino, buenos chicos.

— ¿Qué hay Edward?—Dijo Ben mientras me saludaba con un abrazo fraternal.

—Edward—Asintió Ángela con la cabeza en modo de saludo.

Algo estaba raro en ellos, algo que no me agradaba por completo.

— ¿Qué les sucede chicos?—pregunte con sumo interés— ¿acaso tienen algo que decirme?

Ángela se exalto un poco y soltó la mano de su buen novio sólo para acercárseme y apuntarme con su níveo dedo.

—Sí, Edward. Quiero que te alejes de la nueva chica, le estás trayendo problemas con las plásticas, Tanya no deja de decirle a todo el que se le cruza en el camino que ella va a sufrir. Todos ya saben que Bella será su próxima víctima, pero nadie por qué. Nadie excepto nosotros.

Las palabras que me decía Weber eran ciertas, yo tenía un pasado un poco oscuro del cual me arrepentía rotundamente. Un pasado que cada que intentaba hacer a un lado venían las plásticas y me lo regresaban. Habían hecho eso con Lizzie, ella tuvo que abandonar el pueblo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Tranquila Áng, sé que pueden venir problemas, pero no lo voy a permitir—dije en un intento de tranquilizarla—Quiero a Bella para algo bien, ella es más de lo que aparenta para mí. No voy a dejar que le hagan daño, no a ella.

—Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea, pero debes pensar que él padre de Tanya va más allá que nuestros padres y los tuyos no se meterían con el Gobernador Denali. Edward tal vez deberías mantenerte lejos de Bella y cumplir lo que pidió Tanya—dijo ven tomándome de un hombro.

Tal vez ellos tenían razón, desde que había conocido a Bella el asunto de las plásticas se me había olvidado por completo y es que no tenían el derecho de hacer lo que me habían estado haciendo durante todo el año, no iba a ser un ermitaño para siempre, yo no quería alejarme de Bella Swan, no lo haría.

Un muchacho tropezó con mi espalda, iba corriendo junto con otros dentro del colegio. Al parecer había más prisa y esto no se podía tratar de sus clases.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?—les pregunto Ángela con frustración— ¿porque la prisa?

El muchacho agitado se detuvo sólo por un momento para decir:

—Las plásticas le están dando la bienvenida a la nueva y no lo podemos perder.

En cuanto el chico dijo eso tiré las cosas que tenía en la mano y me apresuré para llegar a donde se encontraba la multitud, aparte a todos de un empujón. Una vez que llegue ahí las plásticas se estaban muriendo de la risa, pero Bella ya no estaba.

—Miren quien llego, Cullen—Dijo Irina dejando de reírse—Tú noviecita ya se fue, salió llorando de aquí como una bebita.

— ¡Irina, yo soy su novia!—La callo Tanya y acercándose a mí, dijo— ¿Verdad, mi amor? Ya quite al bicho raro ese que te estaba coqueteando.

La aparte con repulsión, estaba cansado de ella y de atenerme a lo que siempre quería y hacía. La tome fuertemente de las muñecas e hice lo que nunca, le grite enfurecido:

— ¡Aléjate de ella, Tanya!—grite mientras la agitaba, cada vez más fuerte—Le haces daño y me encargo de que tú y tu familia no vuelvan a encontrar un patrimonio en todo el país. Ella es especial y tú, tú no eres nada.

La multitud se empezaba a reír y a abuchear a Tanya, con un eco de aplauso.

—Edward, la chica salió corriendo rumbo al bosque—me dijo alguien por la espalda.

—Estás más que advertida, Denali—solté a Tanya y fui en busca de Bella.

Corrí por todo el bosque gritando su nombre por lo que me pareció una eternidad, no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir a la plástica sobre mi familia, nunca amenazábamos a la gente con eso y no nos gustaba que la gente se enterara de quienes éramos en verdad. Mi padre Carlisle era el hombre más rico de todos los estados unidos, aunque a él no le gustaba hacerse fama con eso, él había heredado todo su dinero y la empresa de la familia "Cullen's For You", él trabajaba humildemente en el hospital de Forks y a veces invertía más ahí de lo que ganaba en un año de oficio como doctor.

A lo lejos vi la mochila naranja de Bella tirada en un árbol, supuse que estaría tirada debajo del árbol llorando por lo que le acababan de hacer, me acerque para ver que no. Ella no se encontraba ahí, pero si sus ropas y lo peor de esto era que aun lado del árbol había un lago helado y si observabas con mucho cuidado estaba ella, en lo más profundo.

Rápidamente me quite los zapatos, la chaqueta y los pantalones, vi cómo se asomó y desplomo al instante.

—Oh no, Bella— Grité antes de lanzarme a la congelada agua.

El frío me caló los huesos, pero no me importaba nada más que sacarla de ahí. Cuando al fin la alcance, la tome por la cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, trate de sacarla de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero el frío del agua impedía que mis piernas me respondieran tan rápido como yo quería. Una vez fuera le quite la blusa que traía y empecé a hacerle los primeros auxilios.

* * *

—1, 2, 3—Oí de muy lejos a un Ángel e inmediatamente una presión dolorosa en mi pecho—Vamos, Bella no me dejes.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, sentí expulsar agua por la boca y después todo se volvió negro. Me deje llevar por las oscuras aguas de nuevo.

_Estaba casi segura de que esto se trataba de un sueño dado que me encontraba sola en el bosque y la nieve comenzaba a caer. Me pareció hermoso ver como cada copo de nieve caía en mis manos albinas. Me agache para recoger un poco de nieve, pero de la nada escuche el crujir de la nieve a mis espaldas. _

— _¿A caso no te dijo tu padre que no debías andar por el bosque sola?—Dijo una voz demasiado tenebrosa para mi gusto—Cierto, no tienes padre y ahora tampoco madre. _

_Me di vuelta lo más rápido que pude para encararlo, lucía una larga túnica oscura como boca de lobo que llegaba hasta el suelo. Por un momento, llegué a creer que su melena de color negro azabache era la capucha de su capa._

— _¿Quién eres tú?—dije dando pasos hacia atrás— ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_Río de una forma escalofriante y enseguida otros dos hombres vestidos de igual manera aparecieron a sus lados; Uno con cabellos negros que parecía terriblemente aburrido ante la situación, como si la viviese día con día, y el otro con cabellos tan blancos que se perdían en la nieve, tenía cara de pocos amigos. Estaba claro que a ninguno de los dos les interesaba realmente lo que se estaba aconteciendo. _

—_Recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes—dijo con júbilo simulando estar tratando de recordar—Sí, tu padre me dijo lo mismo…_

_Ahora todo se volvía más confuso, di dos pasos más hacía atrás hasta que tope con un enorme árbol y caí entre la nieve. Estos hombres me asustaban, no sabía quiénes eran o que querían de mí, pero me atemorizaban. _

— _¿Mi padre? —pregunte con confusión. _

—_Sí, antes de matarlo—saco un arma de su túnica y me apunto directamente al pecho._

_Sentía la opresión en el pecho y vi como la sangre abandonaba rápidamente mi cuerpo manchando la nieve de un rojo intenso. El dolor se volvió insoportable, me sentía aturdida por la risa de mi atacante. _

Y en ese preciso momento salí a la superficie.

Me hallaba desorientada. Hubiera jurado que hacía un momento me estaba ahogando. Era imposible que la corriente me hubiera sacado de allí, porque se trataba de un lago no del mar. Las rocas se me habían clavado en la espalda con un dolor punzante cuando perdí la movilidad de mis brazos y piernas; una fuerza me había empujado contra ellas rítmicamente, haciendo que expulsara el agua de los pulmones.

— ¡Despierta! —me ordenó con angustia una voz; sentí un cruel pinchazo de dolor cuando la reconocí, porque no era la de Edward. Seguramente lo había imaginado intentando salvarme.

Resultaba imposible obedecerle. La catarata de mi boca no se detenía lo bastante para permitirme si quiera articular una palabra. El agua negra y helada me había llenado tanto el pecho que hasta respirar me quemaba.

Sentí como las rocas me golpeaban los hombros y otras la mano derecha.

— ¡Despierta, Bella! ¡Venga! —me suplicó Mike.

Unos puntos negros, que se iban agrandando cada vez más, me salpicaban la visión y bloqueaban la luz.

Las rocas me golpearon de nuevo.

No estaba tan fría como el agua; de hecho, la sentía tibia contra mi piel. Me di cuenta de que las que se encontraban en mis hombros eran las manos de Mike, que intentaba despertarme levemente. La cabeza me daba vueltas y los puntos negros lo cubrían todo. Seguía sin saber quien me sujetaba la mano derecha.

¿Acaso me estaba muriendo de nuevo? No me gustaba, no era tan agradable como la vez anterior cuando lo último que vi fue a Edward. Ahora no había nada que mereciera la pena mirar, lo veía todo oscuro. El batir de su voz se desvanecía en la negrura y terminó convirtiéndose en un susurro monótono que sonaba como si surgiera del interior de mis oídos.

— ¿Bella? —inquirió Mike, con la voz aún tensa, pero no tan exasperada como antes—. Bella, cariño, ¿puedes oírme?

Toda mi cabeza se mecía y balanceaba de un modo vertiginoso, como si su interior se hubiera acompasado al tranquilo ritmo del agua encrespada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente? —preguntó en ese momento alguien.

La voz que no pertenecía a Mike me chocó y crispó lo suficiente para permitirme una conciencia más clara.

Me di cuenta de que yacía inerte. El agua helada ya no me inmovilizaba, los tirones sólo existían dentro de mi cabeza. La superficie sobre la que me encontraba era plana e inmóvil. Sentí su textura terrosa contra la piel desnuda.

—No lo sé —contestó Edward, frenético. Su voz sonaba muy cerca. Su mano, tenía que ser la suya, porque nadie las tenía tan cálidas y suaves, me apartaban el cabello mojado de las mejillas—. ¿Unos cuantos minutos? No me ha llevado mucho tiempo traerla hasta tierra firme.

El tranquilo susurro que oía en mi cabeza no era la tranquilidad del agua helada, sino el aire que salía y entraba nuevamente de mis pulmones. Tenía las vías respiratorias en carne viva, como si las hubiera frotado con un estropajo de aluminio, por lo que cada aliento me quemaba, pero todavía respiraba. También estaba helada. Un millar de punzantes gotas congeladas me pinchaban la cara y los brazos, haciendo que el frío fuera aún peor.

—Vuelve a respirar, saldrá de ésta. De todos modos no podemos dejar que se enfríe, no me gusta el color que está tomando —esta vez reconocí la voz de Ángela, una chica que había conocido en español.

— ¿Qué crees? ¿Le pasará algo si la movemos?

— ¿Se golpeó en la espalda o contra algo al caer?

—No lo sé.

Ambos dudaron.

Intenté abrir los ojos. Me llevó casi un minuto, pero pude ver las oscuras nubes de color púrpura que dejaba caer una lluvia de granito helada sobre mí.

— ¿Mike? —grazné.

El rostro de Mike bloqueo el cielo y con él la helada lluvia.

— ¡Ah! —jadeó mientras el alivio le recorría las facciones. Tenía los ojos humedecidos a causa del aguacero—. ¡Oh, Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Te has hecho daño en alguna parte?

—S-sólo en l-la garganta... —tartamudeé, con los labios temblorosos de frío.

—En tal caso, será mejor que te abriguemos y te saquemos de aquí—dijo Edward. Deslizó sus brazos debajo de mí y me alzó sin esfuerzo, como si fuera una caja vacía. Su pecho estaba desnudo, pero caliente; encorvó los hombros para protegerme de la lluvia que caía fuera de la casa. Se me deslizó la cabeza hacia su brazo. Miré de forma inexpresiva a su espalda, donde el agua golpeaba con furia sus músculos.

— ¿La tienes? —le oí preguntar a Ángela.

—Sí, me la llevaré de aquí, al hospital. Voy en mi coche es más rápido. Gracias, chicos.

La cabeza todavía me daba vueltas. Su conversación carecía de sentido para mí en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos contestó. No se oía nada; me pregunté si ya nos habríamos marchado.

Las gotas de lluvia lamían y removían la tierra a nuestros pies mientras Edward me sacaba de allí. Parecían enfadadas porque me hubiera escapado de la abrumadora muerte. Mientras miraba cansinamente hacia el horizonte, una chispa de color captó la atención de mis ojos extraviados; una pequeña llama de fuego negra bailaba sobre los árboles, allá lejos.

La imagen carecía de sentido y me pregunté si estaba o no consciente. No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza al recuerdo del agua oscura y helada, donde me había sentido tan perdida que no identificaba con claridad el arriba y el abajo. Tan perdida... Sin embargo Edward, de alguna manera...

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunté con voz ronca.

—Te estaba buscando —me contestó mientras subía al trote por la colina en dirección a al estacionamiento, bajo la cortina de agua—. Seguí las huellas que fueron dejando tus pies y entonces te oí gritar —se estremeció—. ¿Por qué saltaste, Bella? ¿No te diste cuenta de que se estaba formando una gran tormenta y que el agua estaba helada?

La ira le colmaba la voz conforme el alivio pasaba a un segundo plano.

—Lo siento —murmuré—. Fue una estupidez.

—Desde luego, ha sido una verdadera estupidez —coincidió. Cayeron de su pelo varias gotas de lluvia cuando asintió con la cabeza—Mira si no hubiera ido a buscarte ahora estarías más que muerta ¿Sabes el dolor que le causarías a Jasper y a Rosalie? Sólo…no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—De acuerdo. Sin problemas —le aseguré.

Mi voz sonó como la de una fumadora compulsiva. Intenté aclararme la garganta y entonces hice un gesto de dolor; fue como si me hubiera clavado un cuchillo en ese mismo sitio—Ahora bájame, estoy mucho mejor y tú, no quieres estar aquí en verdad.

Edward movió su cabeza en signo de negación mientras corría bajo la punzante lluvia helada.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto—dijo con todo de dolido—Mira perdón por hablarte de esa forma, pero estaba tan preocupado por lo que hiciste. No tienes una idea de todo lo que significas para la gente.

Trate de removerme en sus brazos para bajarme, pero él me apretó demasiado a su pecho. No creía sus mentiras, Toña me lo había dejado muy claro y no quería tener problemas la primera semana sólo por un hombre _**" aunque fuera todo lo que habías soñado y más?" **_si, aunque fuera eso y más.

—Mira sólo déjame cuidarte, haré lo que quieras después—Me suplico mirándome directamente a los ojos—Pero ahora necesitas de cuidados y yo tengo planeado estudiar medicina.

Acaso alguien no le había dicho que mirar así a la gente era un vil y sucio chantaje. No me pude resistir sin embargo acate lo que me pido. Haría lo que quisiera. Perfecto para mis planes.

—Muy bien, acepto—dije recargando mi cabeza en su cálido pecho mientras cerraba los ojos—pero con dos condiciones.

—Me permites las llaves de tu coche, me encargaré de que lo lleven a casa—dijo con voz cansada.

Puse mis manos en donde se suponía debía estar mi pantalón pero sólo había piel completamente al descubierto. Debieron haberme tapado con una chaqueta ya que era lo único que tenía en las piernas.

—Dios, no traigo pantalones—los colores se me subieron al rostro—ahí están las llaves.

Abrió la puerta de su volvo plateado y me introdujo en el asiento del copiloto. Se descolgó mi mochila de uno de sus hombros, hurgo hasta encontrar mis pantaloncillos y de ahí saco las llaves de mi hermoso camaro. Y sin decir una sola palabra fue directamente al asiento del piloto y puso todo en marcha.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus dos condiciones, damisela en peligro?—Dijo mirándome a los ojos, mientras sonreía torcidamente.

Para esos momentos seguramente estaba con el remordimiento, no sé qué hacía en su coche. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le dirigía la palabra, a decir verdad todo esto era muy doloroso para mí. No es que hubiese encontrado al amor de mi vida, porque apenas lo acababa de conocer, pero en verdad me gustaba esté chico. Digo era él primero que no había sido baboso hablando de futbol, bebidas y fiestas.

—No apartes la vista de la carretera—le grite y él obedeció—Bueno la primera está más que clara, aunque me gustaría que mejor hubiera tres. Si, agregaré una más para que pueda estar satisfecha.

Vi como rodaba los ojos y se limitaba a escuchar, sin apartar la vista de la carretera como yo le había pedido.

—La primera no te costará trabajo; No le comentes lo des accidente a mis primos, por favor—dije mientras me removía del frío.

Edward se limitó a asentir y a poner la calefacción de su flamante auto. Al parecer yo era demasiado predecible y él demasiado observador.

—La segunda es que no me pidas explicaciones con respecto a lo que te voy a pedir, no quiero tener que lidiar con esto. Sólo no quiero problemas en mi vida ¿Ok?

Río por lo bajo mientras a un seguía con su postura de estatua viendo fijamente a la carretera, su perfil era hermoso. Díganme loca adolescente enamorada, pero esa era mi opinión.

—Y la tercera y más importante; no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, la mirada, lo que sea. No quiero volver a escuchar mi nombre de tus labios, no quiero escuchar un buenos días de tu parte, no quiero escuchar algo que venga de ti si no es solamente para algo esencial. No después de esté día.

Su rostro paso por la frustración en cuanto termine de hablar, podía ver confusión y enojo en sus facciones, sujeto con una sola mano el volante y con la otra se apretó el puente de la nariz, mientras bufaba cosas sin sentido por lo bajo.

—No lo entiendo ¿Por qué?—empezaba a decir.

Me apresuré a callarlo, no quería caer una vez más en sus dulces y atractivos encantos que sólo me habían traído al dolor. No es que significará mucho en mi vida, pero en algún momento quise que predominara como una persona importante en mi corazón.

—Si quieres que me deje cuidar y no salga ahora mismo de tu carro, y no importa si esta en movimiento cumple lo que te pedí, ya habías accedido.

Guardo silencio mientras tomaba fuertemente el volante, está vez con ambas manos. No se necesitaba conocerlo demasiado para darse cuenta que está demasiado molesto. Una vez que llegamos a su casa decidió estacionarse frente al porche, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Él mantenía la mirada totalmente perdida por alguna parte del bosque.

—Así que esté será el último día en el que hablemos ¿no?—Decidió interrumpir su silencio sepulcral.

Me lo pensé por un momento, pero estaba demasiado agotada para tratar de ignorarlo y en verdad necesitaba que alguien me consintiera aunque sea un poquito, el ardor de la garganta me estaba matando.

—Eso es lo que creo.

Bajo rápidamente y de nuevo la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, me abrió la puerta y me tomo entre sus brazos.

—Entonces señorita Swan, tendré que disfrutarlo.

Me subió con sumo cuidado hasta su habitación, por lo que podía notar su casa estaba vacía, no había rastro de Esme o de los demás integrantes de la extravagante familia Cullen. Todo estaba desierto. Una vez en su habitación me dejo en la cama y entro al baño, supuse que lleno una tina ya que se escuchaba el agua caer lentamente.

—Necesitarás una ducha caliente para relajar esos músculos, deben estar engarrotados por el frío del lago—Dijo mientras buscaba una toalla en uno de sus cajones—Te prestaré algo de ropa mientras que voy a lavar y secar la tuya.

Me entrego dos toallas y una camiseta de su tamaño junto con unos shorts.

—No creo que sea lo conveniente, no quiero molestarte—dije sólo tomando la toalla—él baño te lo acepto porque apenas y puedo moverme.

—Si no quieres que tus primos se enteren es muy necesario, no puedes llegar con toda la ropa mojada y llena de lodo.

—Muy bien, pero yo iré a ponerla en la lavadora, no pienso darte mi ropa interior para que la veas.

Me metí al baño con las toallas y su ropa, me tome unos segundos para olerlos, la ropa olía a limpio sin embargo las toallas tenían su esencia, me puse un poco nerviosa al pensar que tal vez esas toallas él las había ocupado y no estaban del todo limpias. Despoje rápidamente ese pensamiento poco apropiado.

Lentamente trate de quitarme la ropa, quitarme la blusa fue demasiado doloroso, los brazos y las piernas me pesaban dolorosamente, después de varios esfuerzos logre hacerlo. Cuando trate de quitarme el sostén fue un total desastre, los brazos no me dejaban dirigirme hacía atrás. Después de 10 intentos di el caso como perdido y con la mayor pena del mundo me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo y salí en busca de Edward, que se encontraba destendiendo la cama.

— ¿Hay algún problema, Bella?—Dijo volteándose y al verme se empezó a pasar la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo. Yo sólo tome un color rojo en las mejillas.

—Yo-bu-bueno, tengo problemas co-on el sos-ten—dije dándole la espalda—Me pre-pre-guntaba si tú, bueno, si tú po—podrías desa—sabrocharlo.

No escuche ninguna respuesta pero sentí sus pasos acercándose a mí, sus manos cálidas tocaron suavemente mi espalda y con nerviosismo comenzó a desabrocharme el sostén, una vez que lo logro, salí disparada al baño.

**Recuerdan que en los libros los sueños de Bella siempre interpretaban algo de verdad? Pues así sucederá, estén atentos que a partir de aquí nuestros presonajes tomarán un camino difícil. Muchas lágrimas.**

**Porfavor comenten!**


	11. Misión Evasiva

**Tarán! Disfruten**

******Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**Misión Evasiva **

_Los rayos fulminantes del sol me pegaron en la cara, sorprendida abrí los ojos para ver lo bello que estaba el día. Un día así en Forks se daba una vez cada 10 años, el cielo estaba despejado de nubes grises llenas de aguaceros, las nubes blancas invadían por todo lo azul del cielo. _

_Extrañaba tanto los días así, eran como un recuerdo cálido de la perfecta y cómoda vida que solía llevar en Phoenix. Nuestra casa en Arizona estaba cerca de la playa, me encantaba tirarme en el césped encima de una manta a tomar el sol y escuchar la suave y pasajera briza del mar._

_Rápidamente me puse unos shorts color caqui y una blusa blanca de tirantes, lo acompañe con unas sandalias blancas y una cola de caballo. Baje escandalosamente las escaleras para asegurarme de que no se trataba de un simple sueño o una absurda fantasía creada por mi mente._

_Pero no, ahí estaba el sol brillante y el planeta verdoso que solía ser Forks se había convertido y en un planeta café, cálido y hogareño. Un ambiente familiar. Decidí dar un paseo por todo Forks para distraerme un poco y averiguar cómo se vería el pueblecillo con los rayos del sol iluminando por todos lados. Tome mi lindo Rob y me encamine en la busca de un lugar apacible, empecé por el colegio. No me había dado cuenta que las puertas eran amarillo canario, y no marrón como todos los habitantes decían que eran. Seguí con el súper mercado, la pintura de esté estaba más desgastada de lo que normalmente se veía con tanta lluvia. _

_Después de recorrer casi todo el pueblo decidí que ya era tiempo de ir al lugar que había estado evitando desde mi llegada, el cementerio. Me adentre un poco más al bosque en busca del cementerio, la parte más aislada de lo que era el centro de Forks. Una vez que llegue apague a mi Rob y me baje cuidadosamente._

_Estaba segura de recordar donde se encontraba papá, el miedo me invadió era como una oleada que enviaba mi instinto desde lo más profundo de mi ser, algo así que decía "Corre, ahora". No le preste atención a mi voz interior y camine sin saber bien que esperaba encontrar. Una vez que llegue a la familiar lapida me tire y le lloré como nunca. Pidiéndole perdón alce la mirada para ver que la inscripción de la lápida había cambiado. _

"_Edward Anthony Cullen" _

_Di un paso hacia atrás y choque con tres pares de zapatos negros, los hombres de mis pesadillas anteriores estaban ahí para atemorizarme. _

—_Te lo advertimos—dijo el hombre de cabellos negros como azabache, parecía ser el que estaba al mando._

—_Tú no nos hiciste caso—esta vez fue el hombre de cabellos blancos._

—_Él murió—Termino el hombre que siempre hablaba de forma monótona. _

El estruendoso grito que salió de mi garganta fue lo que detono que despertará, me encontraba a la mitad de la cama con las sabanas enredadas en todo el cuerpo y la frente sudorosa. Otra vez estaba teniendo este sueño en el que Edward moría. No comprendí como podía importarme tanto este chico después de todo lo que me hizo pasar, ni siquiera nos habíamos conocido lo suficiente como para catalogarlo una persona importante en mi vida.

Me levante y aliste lo más rápido que pude, aunque en realidad era demasiado temprano para ir a clases. Preparé el desayuno y salí a dar una vuelta por el bosque, no tenía demasiados ánimos para quedarme en casa a esperar que los demás se levantaran. Toda mi vida la había pasado sola y ahora estarlo era muy poco frecuente, sola pensaba mejor. Tenía que tomar una decisión de esas que tendrían que durar toda la vida, imponérmela.

Los últimos dos meses después del inconveniente con Tanya todo había sido tan confuso. Deje de hablarle a Edward, nos sentábamos en la misma mesa todos los días, tanto para clases como para el almuerzo, los primeros días fueron demasiado extraños por que tanto mis primos como sus hermanos nos preguntaban la razón por la que habíamos dejado de hablarnos, fue entonces cuando puse en marcha la misión evasiva. Consistía en que cada que escuchaba el tema de Edward me iba corriendo alegando cualquier pretexto o simplemente cambiaba la conversación diciendo cualquier estupidez.

Pero sorprendentemente eso no era lo más confuso, lo que me resultaba muy curioso era que en todo este tiempo no había visto ni una sola vez a Edward junto de Tanya, ella claramente que lo buscaba e incluso me había dado cuenta que solamente en las clases donde sabía que yo la estaría observando lo bastante cerca se le acercaba; lo abrazaba y le daba besos en las mejillas. Sin embargo él se la pasaba eludiéndola, rechazándola

¿Si eran novios porque tendrían que actuar de aquella manera? me di cuenta de eso ya cuando era demasiado tarde. Cuando intente hablar con Edward este me ignoro por completo. Después de eso no quise volver a intentarlo.

_Edward se encontraba de su lado en la mesa, hacia garabatos en su cuaderno, desdé este ángulo no podía ver bien lo que escribía. _

— _¿Qué hay Edward?—le pregunte ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable, él levanto el rostro para ponerlo a la altura del mío. Me miro incrédulo y solamente logro asentir, como un robot. _

_No tenía por qué hacer esto, tal vez y su actitud era demasiado obvia. Le daba toda la razón, no podía después de una semana entera sin dirigirle ni siquiera la mirada llegar, como si nada hubiese sucedido, a hablarle. _

_La clase pasó en un lapso demasiado largo para mi gusto, las manecillas del reloj parecían hacerse cada vez más lentas y pequeñas. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no pude ponerle atención a nada de lo que decía el profesor._

_La verdad no tenía mucho que ocultar, me parecía de pésimo gusto la broma que me había hecho Tanya. No sabía porque había inventado que Edward era su novio, ni mucho menos porque me había humillado golpeándome e insultándome frente a casi toda la escuela. Supongo que fue algo así como: Odio a primera vista. _

_El timbre sonó anunciando el final de otra clase en la que los silencios incomodos y la distancia, cada vez más grande, entre nosotros reinaban. Edward como siempre se levantó primero y con sumo cuidado metió su banco bajo la mesa. A mí no me importo meterlo, simplemente tome mis cosas y di media vuelta para salir del aula._

—_Bella…—escuche a mis espaldas la voz de Edward, apenas era un susurro— ¿Volverás a hablarme?_

_Medite un segundo, la verdad es que tenía que pensarlo, no quería volver a sufrir una buena paliza y no era demasiado fuerte como para defenderme por mi misma. Al menos no contra la chica plástica y más popular del colegio. Tendría que contestarle algo que no me comprometiera en nada._

—_Yo—suspire cerrando los ojos —, aun no lo sé. _

_Salí casi corriendo del salón, tendría que tomar una soda o mi estómago arrojaría todo el desayuno en cuestión de segundos. _

Ese día no pude llegar a ninguna conclusión, el tema me tenía demasiado tensa y me impedía poder pensar como, generalmente, una persona cuerda y desligada a cualquier sentimiento lo haría.

Me adentre tanto en el bosque que el sendero comenzaba a disminuir y fue en ese momento cuando decidí parar. Había tomado ya la decisión de regresar a casa, pero a lo lejos vislumbre un extraño tronco en el suelo y me acerque para verlo mejor. Naturalmente estaba lleno de pasto y plantas desconocidas, pero se veía cómodo, me quite la cazadora y la puse en el suelo para no mojarme los pantalones, recargue mi espalda contra el tronco y cerré mis ojos. Sentí en mi rostro escurrir las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, me refrescaba.

—Encontraste mi escondite—susurro una voz a mis espaldas, provocando que diera un brinco.

Era una voz que simplemente se había vuelto muy acogedora y cómoda, la voz interna de mi conciencia. Me entendía sin preguntar nunca un porque, simplemente decía las cosas que creía correctas. Siempre sincera y directa, normalmente coincidíamos en casi todo y nunca nos separábamos demasiado.

—Me espantaste, Alice—Dije mientras veía como se sentaba a un lado de mí, encima de la cazadora—. No sabía que esté era un lugar especial para ti, si quieres puedo marcharme.

Me dedico una mirada tierna y después se recargo en mi hombro, sentía sus frescas respiraciones en mi cuello, era como la respiración de un pequeño pájaro aventurero.

—No, está bien—Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos—. Es bueno compartir un lugar especial con tu mejor amiga, tu hermana.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre la de ella, no había más que un silencio puro y fresco, no había sonido de aves y para esas alturas la lluvia ya había parado, me deje llevar por él último y más cruel recuerdo. Aquel que me había hecho apartarme de Edward para siempre.

_Haber decidido hablarle a Edward en clase no había sido buena idea, ahora que recordaba perfectamente como sonaba mi nombre en su aterciopelada voz mis ganas de abrazarle y oír toda su vida eran más grandes que nada. Me despedí desairada y me fui en el coche de Mike, mis primos tenían planeado ir al centro comercial de Port Angels y necesitarían el carro. Los suyos habían tenido problemas en llegar._

_Una vez en su carro, Mike encendió el radio y puso una música que en lo personal no era de mi agrado, en vez de cantar parecía que estaban ladrando, no lograba entender nada de lo que decían. Debió haber visto mi cara de pocos amigos ya que me dio una sonrisa de disculpa y puso algo más calmado. Era tolerable, pero seguía sin agradarme, demasiado meloso para la situación de hoy. _

_Una vez que estuvimos frente a mi casa intento dejarme hasta la puerta, pero me negué rotundamente, se despidió de una forma muy cariñosa para mi gusto. Me aparto un mechón de cabello y me dio un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de la boca. Salí a toda velocidad de su auto en cuanto esto sucedió. _

_Abrí rápidamente sin fijarme si Mike se había marchado o no. Corrí por las escaleras y después de tropezarme y soltar una maldición, me tumbe sobre la cama mirando al techo. Algo me pico la espalda, era un sobre, eso me dio muy mal presentimiento. Lo que había dentro del sobre me aterro:_

"_Aléjate de Edward Cullen o morirás, si no te maté el día que asesine a tu padre fue para que su hija sufriera, no quiero que seas feliz. _

_Aléjate de él o sufrirás el mismo destino que tu padre._

_Aro"_

—Alice…—vacile un poco, no tenía planeado preguntárselo tan rápido— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo que resultara un poco extraño?

Quito su cabeza de mi hombro y me dirigió una mirada que me invitaba a seguir hablando.

—Es sobre Edward—trate de cuidar mis palabras, sonar interesada, pero no de la manera en que en realidad me sentía. Porque si lo hacía, creería que estaba loca— ¿Alguna vez ha tenido novias?

Alice se levantó del suelo con un salto demasiado ágil, me extendió la mano y dijo:

—Si quieres saber los romances de mi hermano, te lo diré camino a casa.

Tomé su mano y mi cazadora, no me importo que estuviera empapada y me la puse tratando de ajustar la capucha, apenas podía ver.

—La vida sentimental de mi hermano es delicada—comenzó a decir mientras se escuchaban las ramas crujiéndose en nuestros pies—. Es raro que se acerque a una chica que no comparta nuestra sangre o que no sea cercana a la familia, pero nunca fue así. Hace algún tiempo en vez de un corazón amargado y solitario, hubo un joven alegre y amistoso. Ese joven cometió un sólo error, Tanya Denali.

La piel se me erizó, había escuchado el peor nombre en una conversación donde involucraba a Edward de forma que nunca lo había visto, sentimental. Tragué en seco tratando de no imaginarme los detalles morbosos, sólo sería una cruel forma de torturarme a mí misma. Mantuve la vista fija en mis pies, poniendo suma atención en los acordes que iban tomando su voz.

—Hace aproximadamente tres años Tanya llego al pueblo, no sé si ya estés informada, pero ella es hija del gobernador de Seattle. Es demasiado vanidosa, mimada e inmadura. Por supuesto que mi hermano no se fijó en eso, decía que ella podía cambiar y que era buena persona. Total duraron lo que parece un año, eran la pareja perfecto y parecía que ella sí había cambiado. Hasta que pasamos a la secundaría, un día mi hermano fue de improviso a su casa y la encontró con James teniendo sexo en plena sala. Edward se deprimió bastante, pero aun así nunca dejo de sonreir.

"Poco después llego una nueva chica al pueblo, Lizzie. Una chica linda, tierna y muy simpática. Inmediatamente se acopló a la escuela, todo el mundo le hablaba, inclusive Tanya, era muy graciosa y para ella la vida era como un gran árbol de limones. Edward fue hablando más y más con ella, se hicieron mejores amigos hasta que…

Alice había parado su caminata y con ella su plática, habíamos llegado a donde empezaba el sendero. Era tarde para ir al colegio. Levante la vista y me encontré a Edward esperándola con la puerta de su volvo, que volvía a ser plateado, abierta. Estaba impaciente.

—Ven, hoy nosotros te llevaremos al colegio—me jalo de la mano mientras corría.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mire fijamente a Edward a los ojos, él también me observaba atravesó de esas negras y largas pestañas. Su mirada no era dura, tal y como la esperaba, era una mirada triste, ausente. Cerré los ojos suspirando, era momento de acercarme a él, de averiguar qué había pasado entre él y Tanya. Abrí los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa amable, él me miro dudosamente sin embargo también me dedico una sonrisa tímida. Me di vuelta para ver a Alice que tecleaba rápidamente algo en su móvil.

— ¿Dónde rayos estabas, Alice?—dijo dedicándole una mirada de frustración—Llevo horas esperándote aquí.

Alice alzo la mano para que lo esperará, mientras que con la otra mano tecleaba aún más rápido, una vez que su nívea mano se detuvo, guardo su móvil y dijo:

—Fui a dar una vuelta con Bella, que por cierto hoy nos acompañara. Ya le envié un mensaje de texto a Jazzy—dijo el nombre de mi primo mientras suspiraba.

Alice se deslizo dentro del coche de Edward, trate de entrar evitando cualquier accidente, pero mi frente choco contra la puerta. Edward siseo una pequeña risa, le lance una mirada fulminante. Este pequeño contacto era un gran avance comparado a todo el tiempo que nos la habíamos pasado evitándonos el uno al otro. A los pocos segundos llego Emmett.

El viaje no fue para nada silencioso, Emmett y Edward se la pasaron hablando del último partido que se había transmitido ayer por la televisión, deje de escucharles cuando voltee a ver el paisaje. Muy pocas veces me molestaba en apreciar el camino a la escuela ya que siempre o estaba discutiendo con Rose o me encontraba manejando, René me había enseñado que la vista siempre iba fija en la carretera.

La situación que se vivía en mi fuego interior era otro tema muy complicado, mi instinto y razonamiento me decía que me alejara de Edward, que moriría si no lo hacía, pero algo mucho más fuerte que mi instinto y mi razón- juntas -me decía lo contrario. Ya no podía soportar no verlo a los ojos, no hablarle y menos cuando lo tenía todo el tiempo a mi lado.

Llegamos en menos tiempo del que yo sola me hubiera hecho en mis días más rápidos, el más joven de los Cullen's conducía como un corredor profesional. Aunque sin duda alguna conducía con mucha delicadeza, como si estuviese esculpiendo alguna figura en el pavimento con las llantas de su volvo.

En cuando Alice vio a Jasper salió corriendo en su dirección, Emmett hiso lo mismo con Rosalie. Esto nos dejaba a Edward y a mí solos en el auto, cuando él estaba a punto de salir me aventure a decir:

—Espera, Edward—sólo fue un susurro, casi inaudible, pero Edward en vez de bajar volteo a mi dirección—Toma, tengo las ideas para el proyecto de ciencias.

Le di el sobre que guardaba en la cazadora, en aquel sobre estaban las hojas que me habían costado dos noches en vela. Tenía muchas ideas para un proyecto de ciencias, íbamos a representar a la escuela y eso era importante.

—Le daré una hojeada en el receso, mañana te paso mis ideas y mis anotaciones. Hoy no las traigo.

—Si quieres puedes llevármelas hoy a mi casa—me sonroje vergonzosamente. Estaba a punto de decirle algo que nos llevara a la segunda base para volver a ser amigos.

—Claro, sirve que camino un rato por el bosque.

—Rose y Jasper no van a estar en casa ¿Si quieres podemos discutir nuestras ideas antes de nuestra reunión el viernes con el profesor?—Alzó la ceja realmente sorprendido

Me esperaba su reacción, últimamente me había comportado muy fría y mala con él. Siempre que me saludaba lo ignoraba, ni siquiera asentía con la cabeza. Después de casi un mes saludándome sin recibir respuesta alguna, dejo de hacerlo. Me ignoraba de la misma forma que yo le ignoraba a él, pero lo que nunca se imaginó es que siempre estaba demasiado al pendiente de él. Más de lo que debería estarlo. Pero ahora si iba a morir en cualquier momento, al menos que fuera por una buena razón.

—Bella, no sé qué decir—Decía mientras volteaba la mirada.

—Sólo di que sí, no te cuesta mucho—trague saliva—Me equivoque y te pido una gran disculpa por ignorarte todo el tiempo, tengo una explicación que te diré a su tiempo. Ahora yo sólo quiero ser tu amiga.

Durante mi disculpa oficial había bajado la cabeza, para no ver si se indignaba o se enojaba y salía del carro. Las manos me sudaban a través de los guantes, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

—Por algo se empieza—sonrió sensualmente— ¿Vamos juntos a clases?

No le respondí, pero salí del carro y esperé a que él saliera. Fuimos juntos y en total silencio hasta la cafetería, sentía las miradas curiosas de todos los alumnos en nuestras espaldas, algunos ni siquiera se molestaban con ser discretos. Simplemente nos observaban sorprendidos.

—Pensé que sólo recibiría esa mirada la primer semana—susurre casi inaudiblemente.

—No te preocupes, pronto se acostumbrarán a vernos juntos—soltó una leve risita. Me gusto mucho la forma en la que había dicho "vernos juntos".

—Edward, respecto a eso necesito pedirte una disculpa. La verdad pensé que Tanya y tú estaban juntos, no quería ser mal tercio. Y los problemas por un chico no son lo mío.

Ya habíamos llegado al edificio tres, me puse frente a él para despedirnos. No tenía por qué decirle toda la verdad, no quería preocuparlo y menos que alertará a la policía. Comunicarle a la policía la advertencia de Aro sería la firma de mi muerte y la de algunos miembros policiacos también, seguramente con lo poderoso que eran los Vulturi tendrían a docenas de policías corruptos a sus pies.

—Sí, bueno no hay de que disculparse. Sin sangre no hay culpa—parecía un poco nervioso—, pero espero no se vuelva a repetir.

—Eso espero yo también, pero dime la verdad—inhalé un poco de aire antes de preguntar— ¿Tanya y tú no tienen o tuvieron algo?

Necesitaba saber la verdad y si era de su boca mejor. Era una entrada para el renacimiento de nuestra amistad demasiado desesperada, pero después de pasar aquello con su ex novia psicópata era lo justo.

—Eso, bueno es complicado…

—Creo poder seguirte.

—Bueno hace un tiempo…—comenzó a narrar su historia hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Señorita Swan, si cree flirtear con el señor Cullen es más importante que filosofar los textos de Shakespeare puede hacer novillos, de lo contrario entre al aula que la clase ya comenzó.

La clase del profesor Mason se me hiso demasiado larga, el pentateuco no era algo que figurará entre lo que me encantaba de la literatura, en realidad se me hacía una serie de mentiras. No estaba en contra de Dios, pero a veces dudaba si en realidad le había dado todo ese poder a Moisés como para abrir un rio entero ¿Acaso había algo que comprobara que todo lo que nos decían era cierto? Claro que ahora lo veía con un método literario, pero eso no dejaba de hacerme pensar las razones por las cuales alguien escribiría eso.

— ¿Señorita Denali, quiere corromper la imagen de porrista superficial y decirme en que termina Deuteronomio? —El profesor Mason le hablaba directamente a Toña, mejor conocida como Tanya.

—No, me encanta ese estereotipo —Sus gatitas fieles comenzaron las risas ¿alguien se había dado cuenta de que casualmente siempre estaban las tres en el mismo grupo?—Por el contrario, la nerd de Swan debe saberlo. Creo que en lo único que coincidimos es en que ninguna de las dos dejaría su estereotipo.

—Claro, profesor—comenzó diciendo la gata 1—Tanya es hermosa y tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que aprender literatura. Y Swan, bueno…ella es patosa y nerd, aunque quisiera no podría cambiar.

La mayoría del salón comenzó las risas, con la excepción de Mike y Angela. Inclusive Jessica soltó una risita disimulada. Sus comentarios no me ofendían en nada, ya había tenido que pasar por eso en Phoenix y sus cerebros de plástico no tenían muchas cosas nuevas, todo era tan repetitivo y aburrido. A veces me preguntaba si de tanto tabaco que consumen podrían explotarles el cerebro.

—Más respeto para su compañera, señoritas—fue lo único que se limitó a decir Mason, seguramente seguía molesto por mi retardo—Pero Swan, díganos una pequeña reseña del pentateuco, seguramente por eso se retrasó hablando con el señor Cullen, supongo que platicaban sobre el tema.

No sé qué era peor, el hecho de que todos comenzaron a hacer burla simulando besos y cosas por el estilo o que Tanya estaba que se la llevaba el demonio. Me fulminaba con la mirada, sus ojos no liberaban a los míos de tan adormecedora mirada que me lanzaba.

—Son cinco libros: Génisis, trata de la creación del mundo; Éxodo, la esclavización y liberación de los hebreos; Levíticas, la creación de las leyes determinadas por Moisés; Numéricos, números y salmos; Y finalmente Deuteronomio, la muerte de Moisés.

Las palmas me sudaban, las tres gatitas plásticas no dejaban de murmurar cosas y verme de reojo, sabía que planeaban algo. No quería problemas, pero estaba cansada de ser tan sumisa.

—Buena explicación para alguien que prefiere flirtear que filosofar— de nuevo el salón se llenó de risas—Pero cómo decía su compañera…

El sonido de alguien en la puerta interrumpió al profesor, al parecer no le agradaba mucho que lo interrumpieran. Era algo así como el viejito cascarrabias que siempre tenías que tener en la escuela.

La persona interruptora era Alice con una sonrisa demasiado grande para mi gusto, le entrego un papel, cuando el profesor lo leyó se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y decir:

—Para su jovialidad el día de hoy las clases serán cambiadas por una junta muy importante entre alumnos del cuarto y sexto semestre—todo el mundo comenzó a gritar frenéticos, pararon hasta que vieron la mirada que lanzaba el profesor—Los quiero a todos en el nuevo auditorio, donado por la generosa compañía "Cullen's For You"—por la forma en la que hablaba se notaba claramente que los Cullen's no eran de su agrado. Tal vez la envidia lo corroía—Y no se hagan ilusiones de hacer novillos, cada profesor de la materia que les correspondía estaremos ahí para pasar lista.

El profesor tomo sus cosas y salió, en cuanto dio un paso en la puerta el aula se llenó de murmullos. Sentí la mirada de las gatitas plásticas en mí, las ignoré completamente y me dedique a guardar mis cosas. Prefería mil horas de clase a las típicas juntas de ciclo, normalmente traban de bailes o algo relacionado con llevar tacones y vestirte como una Barbie robot. Tal vez eso era lo que eran las plásticas, Barbies Robots.

—Bella, tal vez no te encante lo que anunciarán en el auditorio, pero yo sé que vas a participar—escuche la vocecilla de Alice a mis espaldas.

— ¿Tengo permitido hacer mi voluntad?—siempre había pensado que no nadie estaba tan desquiciado con la moda como Rosalie, pero desde mi llegada Forks descubrí que toda mi vida había vivido engañada. Alice es una Rosalie a la décima potencia, si en todo este tiempo habíamos ido a Port Angels 15 veces, eran pocas.

—Si tu voluntad es participar, por supuesto que sí—como alguien tan serio como mi primo puede estar perdidamente enamorado de una persona tan activa las 24hrs del día como la pequeña Cullen, son la prueba viviente de que los polos opuestos se atraen—, pero si tu voluntad implica no participar, es mejor que te vayas olvidado de eso.

El auditorio estaba casi lleno, como era natural nos habían sentado por grupo para que ningún adolescente morboso fuera a alguna esquina oscura a tener contacto sexual o a fumarse la pipa de la paz. Para ser un pueblito, Forks era demasiado problemático; mafia, ricos, drogas, relaciones sexuales a temprana edad. Mi madre solía decir que Forks era cómo una cajita de pandora, siempre hacía sus proyecciones de vampiros y licántropos rodeando el bosque, Phill y yo no parábamos de reír cuando comenzaba a mencionar el tema.

Angela se sentó con su novio Ben a mi derecha y el pequeño cachorro mejor conocido como Mike a mi izquierda, Edward había tenido razón. Después de una semana me di cuenta que Mike hacia todo lo que le pedía o le sugería en su vida, creo que el concepto pretendiente es poco considerando el pequeño perro fiel que me había ganado con Mike.

—Edward te está mirando de nuevo, Bella—me dijo Angela al oído. Comprendí el porque todos son tan obvios cuando alguien les intenta decir "Voltea", la ansiedad te domina en el momento.

Y ahí estaba Edward del otro lado del auditorio, su cabello húmedo lo hacía lucir muy guapo, me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron nos costó mucho cortar ese contacto, sólo lo logramos cuando el profesor de literatura de Edward le dio un porrazo en la cabeza. Angela y yo nos partimos de la risa en nuestros asientos, por fortuna el profesor Mason no había llegado o el porrazo hubiera ido directamente a nuestras cabezas.

—Muy bien jóvenes—comenzó a decir el director desde el escenario —, los hemos reunido aquí para que puedan ver las nuevas instalaciones que la familia Cullen nos han donado. Con la inauguración de este gran auditorio se añadieran dos talleres más; teatro y música.

Dos personas, una mujer y un hombre salieron de una de las esquinas. Me recordaban a mis pálidos vecinos.

—Estos son sus nuevos profesores, la señorita Carmen Grace será su profesora de actuación y el señor Eleazar Anderson será su profesor de música—tenía una corazonada de que esto no iba a salir bien, estaba casi segura que esto no era precisamente a lo que se refería Alice—Con su llegada a dos de sus compañeras se les ha ocurrido una idea maravillosa para el fin de curso. Una obra de teatro, vendrán jueces y el mejor actor o actriz ganará un viaje todo pagado por los cruceros Hale—todo el mundo empezó a gritar como celebración, al parecer les agradaba la idea, a mí no—, pero como a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño somos demasiados, tendrá que haber una rifa para ver quienes se encargarán de escenografía y quienes podrán actuar. Sobra decir que todos los participantes serán recompensados con puntos extra para todas las materias.

Todos empezaron a gritar como locos, por supuesto había muchos que necesitaba puntos extra para salir con buen promedio, la graduación para los de sexto semestre estaba a unos escasos meses y algunos no iban del todo bien.

—Debajo de sus asientos hay un papel, sáquenlo y entréguenselo a su profesor.

Las Barbie's Robots que estaban una fila delante de mí se apresuraron a sacar papeles, por el lenguaje corporal de Toñita había visto algo malo en el papel, porque estaba que echaba humo y decía demasiadas palabrotas.

—No lo puedo creer, voy a actuar—dijo Kate a su lado. Tanya le quito su papel y le entrego el de ella—O bueno, al parecer tú actuarás.

Me costaba creer como podían obedecerla. Lo que tenían hacía Tanya no era respeto, era miedo.

Saque mi papelito, nunca había tenido la mejor suerte del mundo así que supuso que me tocaría escenografía. Me apresuré a leer el papel:

_Actuación._

**¿Qué les parecio? Espero les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios, por que la verdad me hacen muy feliz. **

**Nos leemos pronto….**


End file.
